10,000 Miles in Your Shoes
by annieca
Summary: Everyone said the Bartlet administration was one of the most unproductive times, full of under-qualified people who were not hired based on merit. But as one reporter got to know the six people in the Senior Staff she realized that was untrue.
1. Ones not suitted up for

10,000 Miles in Your Shoes

Everyone said the Bartlet administration was one of the most unproductive times, full of under-qualified people who were not hired based on merit. But as one reporter got to know the six people in the Senior Staff as an assignment, she realized that was entirely untrue.

Chapter One – The ones we don't suit up for

"_The Bartlet administration has done nothing to improve the country. The backbone of the staff is not the President but a man, whose health is questionable, and often drives Bartlet to safe ground on issues. The six Senior Staffers work feverishly to make the campaign promises a reality. However, they fall blatantly short, showing us what a true administration should not be._" Leo read during a morning briefing. Glasses perched on his nose, he looked up, a grin gracing his face.

"I don't think this is a story C.J." Same finally responded, his face in all seriousness.

"Really Sam? Because I thought it was." Her catty sarcastic response made Leo glance down at the paper again. "We always have Republicans on our case."

"Well, first off, she's a Democrat." Leo pointed out, pausing. "And she's coming to the White House."

"For a visit?"

"No. She's coming here to observe and see how an administration works from the inside. She will be working with all of us."

The message took a moment to sink in but when it did the typical Senior Staff reaction happened. Josh's eyes grew wide, as if in disbelief. Sam stood stoically, deep in thought, while C.J. paced and Toby yelled. For anyone new to the administration they would think it was a comical sight. Four of the United States' greatest minds, and they were as different as night and day in reactions.

"What the hell are you thinking Leo?" She hates us. Who says a week will change anything."

"Three months." Leo corrected.

"She's a reporter?"

"Yes. Her name is Danielle Lancer."

Toby was still fuming but he kept quiet. He would show his anger at a different more appropriate time. He would find a way to embarrass her in front of the President. Already the cogs in his manipulative, bleak mind were working. In the silence Josh spoke, trying to figure out the logistics. "When does she start? Who will she answer to? Where is her office? What does she **do**?"

"She starts tomorrow. She answers to her supervisor at the A.P. office in L.A. At the White House she'll answer to the President, Josh and I. Although I know that you," he said, indicating Toby, "will order her about. Her office is in the Communications Bull Pen."

"Yes but what does she do?" Josh persisted.

"Sit in on meetings, do some occasional work for each of you, debate issues. They called it 'hands-on observing'. After she finishes her three months she'll write an article for the Los Angeles Times which could be syndicated throughout the United States."

"This might be a good idea." Sam stated quietly. Everyone looked at him surprised, forgetting he was there. "I mean, we have a way to shape how the press…and the people perceive us. This is a really good opportunity."

"The President agrees. Now where are we on the college aid discussions?" Leo commented, proving Sam was right and the discussion was over.

Danielle closed the last box, looking at her empty office. A few hours ago the office was filled with reference books, papers and a generally orderly desk. But now everything was either given to Greg, her assistant, or packed in boxes to be shipped to Washington. Her flight was in less than four hours and she should have been sleeping. Yet, Danielle had an idea there would be more late nights at the White House than here in Los Angeles. Working for the Associated Press in L.A. had been a great opportunity. She had gotten her break as a political journalist through them. Although it was not her work at the AP that got her a stint at the West Wing, she credited it to them.

Four hours later Danielle was on a plane, hurtling toward a place she knew well. Danielle didn't sit quietly. Her nerves combined with a dislike of airplanes caused a very fidgety twenty-eight year old. She was going to the nation's capital to get a first hand look at how an administration worked. Granted her second major in college was political science and she didn't like the President, but nevertheless, she was excited.

Danielle arrived in Washington feeling like she had lost nine hours somewhere. After freshing up at her hotel, she immediately made her way to the White House. She was expected. The guards let her through after making sure she wasn't carrying any weapons. Inside the lobby she was told to wait; Josh Lyman would be out in a few minutes and would escort her to her office.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Ms. Lancer." A voice called across the marble room.

"Danielle." She said, standing up to shake Josh's hand.

"Well Dani, I don't have a lot of time. Senior Staff is in a few."

"It's Danielle." She corrected. "And I'm not here to be babysat. Show me where my desk is, and I'll be fine."

Josh merely shrugged. "Leo said you were to come to the meeting."

_Great, _thought Danielle_. I get to meet the staff after flying across four time zones in five hours and within five minutes of arriving. This is going to be a fun morning._

"Dani?" Josh asked, motioning towards the door. "Grab your bag and let's go."

"Danielle." She automatically corrected. Dani was the nickname for her twin brother, Daniel, who was a Marine. But she followed Josh to an office she assumed was Leo McGarry's. Placing her bag on a chair she saw eight eyes looking inquisitorially at her. "Alright everyone. This is Dani Lancer." Josh introduced her, still using that nickname.

"How was your flight?" Leo asked, a gracious smile on his face as she stood somewhat nervous.

"Long." She responded, watching at people's reaction to her presence. She already knew everyone's name there anyway. The main behind the President's words looked angry. Like he didn't want her there. Regardless, she shook everyone's hand and stayed in the back, listening.

"Dani, I'll have Margaret show you your desk and let you get settled. There's discussion in the Roosevelt Room at one that you need to attend." Leo spoke before turning his attention to C.J. "I want you to put something in about Dani at the noon briefing." Danielle managed to catch a slight eye roll as she felt floored.

The press were going to know about her? She was that important she deserved a mention? But Danielle's suspicion kicked in soon after. This could just be a way of seducing her into writing a story favorable to the Bartlet cause. She was observing for three months, an extensively long assignment. She would see their bad days as well. In fact, when Danielle had been given the assignment she wondered why it was so long. Her boss had said it had to be that long to get a deep story, one with a broad and fully formed correct opinion. Needless to say, her boss was a Bartlet fan.

The meeting was over a few minutes later and Danielle was escorted by a redhead, she assumed was Margaret to a desk in the middle of a busy area. There, sitting on her desk was nothing more than a mug, a single rose, and a schedule. "Leo wanted to welcome you." Margaret said kindly. "The rose was delivered before you came." Danielle dropped her bag on the floor and bent down to read the message. _"Ellie: Knock 'em dead sis. I miss you Your brother Dani._ Danielle smiled. So Daniel had heard about her assignment.

"Did they get the wrong person?" Margaret asked. "I thought your name was Dani."

"It's actually Danielle. Thanks for showing me my desk." Danielle said, wanting to be alone for a little bit to get settled. She really wanted to take a nap but it probably wasn't possible. It was eight in the morning Eastern time which meant it was four in the morning L.A. time. Good Merlin was this going to be a long day.

Danielle had finished setting up her desk within five minutes. Her laptop was placed in the middle with the desk calendar under it. She put a collection of pens in the mug and stuck her bag in the drawer. There, perfect.

"Here's the briefing material on the college aide discussions." Someone said, approaching her desk. Danielle looked up to see a blonde woman standing at her desk. "It's a good thing you didn't decorate your desk. Josh hates that."

"Excuse me?" Danielle asked, confused. Who was this woman and why did it matter if she put a few personal things on her desk?

"I'm Josh's assistant, Donna Moss. He wanted you to be well-informed on the topic before the meeting." Danielle took the folder, nearly dropping it in surprise from its weight. "Welcome to the White House." Donna said chuckling.

Danielle glanced at the report and started forming a to-do list in her mind. She needed to email home to let them know she arrived safely and she needed to acquaint herself with the building. But first came reading the report. Grabbing a new highlighter and pen, she began to read. For the next two hours she read, with little distractions. The people in the Communications Bull Pen had just seemed to accept she was there, not wanting to bother the 'new' girl.

"Do you want anything for lunch?" Another nameless staffer asked.

"A salad, no meat thanks." Danielle responded.

"I would have to check if we have salads without…"

"Ginger!" Toby yelled, interrupting the conversation.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find the mess." Danielle said smiling as 'Ginger' ran off towards Toby. Finding the mess wasn't quite as hard as she thought it would be. The real challenge was finding vegetarian food that didn't look wilted or growing something. An apple, orange and some peanut butter became her lunch. As she munched, Danielle reminded herself to go grocery shopping tonight for tofu and veggie nuggets.

"Hey Donna!" Josh called from his office.

"Yes?" Donna appeared in the doorway.

"Did you give her the speech?"

"Which one?"

"Donna!" He whined.

"Josh, which one."

"The lotion desk speech."

"Yes."

"And?"

"Her desk is fine. A laptop, pens and a rose."

Josh's face looked like a mix between anger and laughter. "Leo…" He breathed. It was Joey Lucas all over again.

"Margaret said it was from her brother."

Josh nodded. "She got the report?"

"Josh she's twenty-eight. She doesn't need babysitting."

"Donna, you remember how we acted around Mandy after the memo." Donna nodded in response. "Dani wrote something like that. And now she's inside the West Wing, finding all our secrets and exposing us to the press. She's a reporter."

"So is Danny Cancannon." She pointed out.

"But Danny never betrayed his party." Josh was getting more upset, his voice rising. "He didn't commit treason against his party." Josh was passionate about protecting the party. He was fine with Republicans having a go at the administration. But to have a Democrat say that they were worthless and attack Leo. It meant something so much more than just an opinion. It was most definitely treason in his mind.

"Treason, noun. Comes from the Middle English, tesoun – the act of handing over. The offense of attempting by overt acts to overthrow the government of the state to which the offender owes allegiance or to kill or personally injure the sovereign or the sovereign's family. The Constitution defines it in Article three, Section three as 'giving aid and comfort' to the enemy."

Josh turned sharply to see the exact person he had talked about standing in the open doorway. "I…" He fumbled for words, his face heating up.

"Here's some ideas from the briefing I thought you might want."

"Dani…"

"It's okay. You just have to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Is there anything else?"

Josh felt so mortified as she stood there. "No I don't think so."

"Can you point me in the direction of the press room then?"

"I'll show you." Donna offered.

Donna started apologizing immediately after leaving the room. "He's not normally like this Dani."

"First off, it's Danielle. Second, I know I did not come here expecting flowers and chocolates. I wrote an opinion piece this administration, and I might add, my boss, did not like. I am here to learn about President Bartlet. If everyone hates me and calls me a traitor, so be it. But know this Donna. I did not come because you wanted me here. I came because there was a responsibility to the people I had to fill."

"I'm sorry we've…" But Donna stopped, unsure of how to word it.

"I am a Democrat. I believe in gun-control and federal aid to kids in college. I don't dislike the Bartlet team because of their ideals. It is simply because they had so much opportunity and wasted it."

Donna nodded silently, not wanting to upset her. "It would help to have friends. But if no one likes me I will do this…on my own." Danielle was surprised at how confident she sounded. Inside she felt like crying but she couldn't do that. Not here, not now, not in this building she held sacred.

"Here is the briefing room. They'll be starting shortly." Donna left Danielle in the corner as reporters scurried about. Danielle was surprised at how chaotic the roomed seemed and how quickly it changed once C.J. stepped up to the podium.

"Good afternoon everyone."

"Afternoon C.J." They all echoed, children in a class room. The briefing went on and Danielle imagined herself up there, answering questions with ease. Shaking herself from the dream she checked her watch. She had to be in the Roosevelt Room in less than five minutes. And while Danielle had a general idea of where it was, she was so confused and turned around she felt like a child separated from their mother.

Luckily enough for her, the meeting didn't start on time and Danielle was able to slip in unnoticed by the Senators, as the Senior Staff wasn't there yet. "Hi I'm Danielle Lancer." She introduced herself, shaking the senator's hands. Just at that moment Toby and Sam walked in. "I apologize for our tardiness." Sam told them which they accepted with a nod of their head. "You know what this is about?"

"Yes. The President wants discussion on helping parents and students pay for college."

"Well he wants more than discussions Jack." Same commented.

"What does he want then?"

Danielle felt her turn to respond. "He wants a plan that will help students get an education they deserve. He wants every student to have the opportunity that we had. Two in three high school sophomores say they are going to college. Two thirds! But once they get into college the numbers get scary. Only 50 of college freshman graduate. And there are countless more that don't even go to college because of the cost. In America one in three adults are college dropouts. But the numbers don't really prove anything unless we do something! Students **can** go to college, they can graduate, and they can get jobs that pay above the poverty line. But we have to help them." Danielle finished, looking uneasily at Sam and Toby to see if she overstepped her boundary. They looked a bit shocked, but pleased.

"And you are?"

"Danielle Lancer."

One of the senators in the room raised their eyebrow. "The critic from A.P.?"

"Regardless of what Dani, does she brings up a point. The number one cause of dropping out of college is because of cost. The President wants to change that." Toby said.

At the evening meeting with the President, the five left Dani at her desk until the President called her. "Opinions C.J.?" The President asked.

"She's going to take some getting used to."

"Is that all?"

"No. I don't think she meant to offend us."

"Toby?"

"She couldn't keep her mouth shut in the college aid discussions."

"But she clearly defined your point Toby. She memorized the statistics within four hours of reading the two hundred page briefing." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but I prefer to make own points." Toby struck back.

"Josh?"

"I…" Josh stalled looking at Leo for support.

"Josh called her a traitor to the party not realizing she was standing in the doorway."

"Josh!" President Bartlet groaned.

"She was very professional. She recited the Constitution and Webster's definition of treason. She also knew the entomology which I thought was odd." Josh said, going off on his own tangent.

"Josh that was a very stupid thing to do."

"I know. I'm sorry sir."

President Bartlet shook his head. Josh Lyman was a very smart individual. He could just do some really stupid things sometimes. "Don't apologize to me. I wasn't the one you said was plotting to overthrow the government."

"Yes sir."

"Charlie!"

"Yes sir?" Charlie asked, appearing as usual from behind the door.

"Can you call Dani?" He nodded, returning a few minutes later with a somewhat nervous looking Danielle.

"Good evening Dani." President Bartlet said in his normal loud, charismatic voice.

"Good evening sir." She had no idea how to bring up the idea that that wasn't her name, so she just had at it. "Sir, it's Danielle. Dani is my brother."

"Well my staff seems to believe you are Dani."

"Yes sir." Danielle said shakily.

"How has your first day been?"

Danielle hesitation causing Leo and the President to smile.

"Welcome to the White House Dani."

**

* * *

****Author's Note: The treason definition came from Webster's Online and the Constitution. The figures came from a lecture by my high school principal and Efozzie, a political blog about social change. The link is this : /fun/2007/12/31/college-dropouts-are-the-new-high-school-dropouts/**

**The title comes from the first season quote by Toby Ziegler. **_**"It's not the ones we lose that bother me Leo. It's the ones we don't suit up for."**_


	2. Democracy: Noun or Verb?

10,000 Miles in Your Shoes

Chapter Two – Democracy: Verb or Noun?

Note: The italics are a letter Danielle is writing to her brother, Daniel, who is serving in the military. Enjoy!

_Dear Dani,_

_How is life in the barracks? Yeah, I know you are wondering why I even ask. I'm doing well although I miss my office and free time. I should tell you about Tuesday while I have lunch. It's normally my only free time until late – or early. I might not have an actual job here, but I am eternally busy. I already told you about my first day. But starting Tuesday we had a whole new debate to debate. It all started with an essay contest._

"Dani, can you look up some information on the Democracy Now! essay contest?" Josh asked, stopping by her desk early Tuesday morning.

"Sure Josh. I will drop everything including this time-sensitive required report to my boss." She joked. Only Josh didn't seem to get it. He worked around some of the most sarcastic people, Toby especially, and yet Josh Lyman still had trouble recognizing it. "Thanks." Suddenly his eyes widened. "You've been talking to Donna."

"Naturally. When do you need the info by?"

"Well five minutes ago would have been nice, but can you get it to me in five?"

"Sure." Danielle smiled. Her second day seemed to be going better than her first. Josh had apologized to her and she felt confident she would win over the staff. Already the aides seemed to realize she wasn't carrying bubonic plague they were friendly. Apparently word had passed quickly through the whispers in hallways that Danielle could hold her own against Josh. Danielle saved a draft of her report and began researching.

_Democracy Now! has an annual essay contest. The theme varies from year to year but it always has something to do with democracy and government's role in society. This year they ask the question, "Is democracy a verb or noun? Which do you believe it __**should**__ be?" The high school juniors and seniors were required to use two quotes to support their position. In all, it was a typical essay contest. However, the winner this year changed more than his tuition bill._

"Here you go Josh." Danielle said, dropping off the facts.

"Thanks Dani. You can get back to that all important note to your boss."

"Actually I was wondering if I could run something by you."

"Dani, I need to go brief Toby on this. He'll need to see this." Once again Danielle was pushed aside. It was a fresh wakeup call to the reminder she wasn't wanted in the West Wing, no matter how much the President liked her.

"Fine. I'll go with you and pitch the idea to Toby." Josh looked skeptical.

_I knew what he was thinking. I could argue – and embarrass – Josh. Going against Toby was a different story. Sometimes the Senior Staff can't hold their own against Toby. I've heard he's extremely stubborn. But you know me Dani. I wasn't about to give up. I had an idea and while it might have been one of my childish feather-brained ideas I intended to tell someone. If it had to be Toby, so be it. I followed Josh to Toby's office where freakishly enough we all had the same idea._

"Toby I think the President should read this and meet the student." Danielle quickly spoke before anyone else had a choice. Only she wasn't expecting Josh to look somewhat dumbstruck. Danielle put a copy of the essay on his desk, watching as Toby snatched it, reading. "I agree." Josh spoke. "This kid summarized our democracy in 1,000 words and managed to suggest ways the Democratic Party can win in the next election without coming out and saying it."

Toby glanced up. "This kid writes better than I do. And nobody writes better than I do."

"How does one do that?" Danielle teased quietly.

"Carefully." Josh warned as if to say don't touch Toby's writing pride with a ten foot pole.

"I want to present this to the President." She offered.

"No, Toby needs to do it. He's head of Communications."

_Now don't go getting all railed up. You know when I tell people a story I don't do it concisely. I only do that for work. I suppose I was mad that I didn't get to present, refused so flatly. But it isn't a good idea to stay angry long. Too many things were at stake. I ate my fried tofu sesame salad early since I wanted to finish my report before I had a briefing to attend. Yet as soon as I sat down to finish it, I realized I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept going back to that high school senior. Was he involved in politics? How did he get to be such a good writer? Did he need a job? _

_So I hurried through the report, sending it off to my boss in L.A. Then came research. There was little online about the guy, whose name was Alexander Song. I didn't know if I had F.B.I. clearance yet so that was out of the question. Anyway, how much information could be in an eighteen year olds F.B.I. file ?So I found the town where he lived and went to an online phone database. At this point I could tell I would be late for C.J.'s press briefing. And yet I didn't care. I knew Toby would brief the President, so if I couldn't do it myself I wanted him to be as informed as possible._

"Mrs. Song?" Danielle asked to the lady who answered the phone. "Is Alexander there?"

"Yes, hold on a second."

Within a minute Danielle was talking to a typical teenager. That was, until he found out what she did. "Alexander…" She began.

"Zander." He corrected as if this had happened many times before.

"I'm Danielle Lancer from the White House…"

Suddenly his tone brightened and Danielle imagined a huge grin gracing his face. "You work for the President?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you a few questions about your Democracy Now! essay."

"Only if I get to ask you what it is like to work in the West Wing." Danielle hesitated at his ultimatum. It was only her second day. What information could she give him that was positive?

"Sure, that's fine Zander. So how long have you been involved in politics?"

"Well…" And so began a two hour long conversation between the two of them. By the end of the discussion Danielle had enough notes to kill someone with. "Thanks I'll keep in touch." She finished.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day Danielle." He concluded, formally ending it. Danielle smiled as she put the phone back, checking the time. The evening Senior Staff wasn't for another two hours and so Danielle was left to her own devices. Or at least go to Josh to see what still needed to be done.

"Hey Dani!" Donna greeted Danielle. "Do you want to see Josh?"

"Yes, unless you know what I need to do."

"Um…" Donna shuffled through a stack of papers. "I think C.J. needed some help."

"Thanks Donna." Danielle walked to C.J.'s office, finding her on the phone. "No that's not what I meant Mark…" She argued, holding up a hand to say 'hold on.' So Danielle patiently waited. When C.J. got off the phone she spoke. "What can I do for you?"

"Donna said you had something for me to do. I've got two hours to kill."

C.J.'s eyes lit up. "Mark keeps arguing with me about something in the Pentagon."

"And you want me to research…"

"The building of the Pentagon."

"I suppose I'm just a research lackey." Danielle commented quietly.

_By the reaction on Claudia Jean's face as she looked up surprised, I saw what the Senior Staff saw me as. They saw me as a tool. Not a person, not someone who could contribute more than research. I was hurt. I didn't honestly think that I was going to be making policy decisions – or influencing. But I __**did**__ think I would be doing more than researching and doing assistant work. I saw a sense of guilt behind her blue eyes._

"When would you like it by?" She finally asked in the awkward silence that followed.

"Could you get it to be before Senior Staff?"

"Sure."

_Little did I know, my comment had struck a chord with C.J. Just as soon as I left her office she high-tailed it right to Leo's office. And apparently she was quite passionate in her speech to him in my defense._

"C.J." Margaret commented as the press secretary walked in.

"Hey Margaret. Is he in?"

"He's on the phone with the majority leader but he should be done in a moment. Go ahead." C.J. thanked Margaret before opening the door to Leo's office. He had just hung up the phone, looking frustrated.

"We try to work with the leader of the Senate so he can work with the opposition." Leo sounded annoyed and it showed in the tenseness of his face. "What's up?"

"Dani said something to me. She asked if all she was going to be was be a research lackey." Leo didn't commented, a sign that C.J. was suppose to go on. "Sir she came to observe. She did not come for us to take advantage of her, or to do our dirty work. We may not have wanted her here but she doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"What happened to shunning her for going against the party?" Leo asked, somewhat amused.

"You may think it is funny sit but…"

"No I don't think it is funny. Dani was not hired but sent to observe, you are correct. Yet how can she observe if she is not informed?"

"With all due respect she graduated from Berkeley. I highly doubt she is stupid."

Leo almost smirked. "Protecting one of your own?"

"Sir!" C.J. gasped in exasperation.

"All right, all right. Now what did you want?"

"I want her to be involved in our meetings. She has a great mind and has some ideas we could use."

A raised eyebrow smiled. "You do know that everybody, regardless of who they are, has to research."

"No that's not true. Josh has Donna. I have Carroll, Sam and Toby had Ginger and the speech writing team. Dani has no one."

Leo looked proud for a moment of his press secretary. "Let her get the briefs on our topics. But let's not use her as our go-to-girl or let her write the briefs for us."

"Good."

"And Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Let Sam have at her. I hear she's great at remembering quotes."

"Sure."

C.J. left the room, rolling her eyes as an agent said, "The flamingo is moving." She made her way to Dani's desk.

"Berkeley you've been promoted."

"Berkeley?"

"Secret Service code name."

"To what?"

"A non-paid member of the staff." C.J. watched as Dani's eyes gleamed. C.J. smiled turning to leave.

"Hey C.J."

"Yeah?"

"What's your code name?"

"Flamingo."

"Awful bird."

"Yes. Now go see Sam."

_I had a Secret Service code name. I was part of the staff now. But I would have to prove myself, knowing that the hardest critics were not the Secret Service. In fact, if I was going to completely honest with myself, my worst critic was no one other than myself. But that challenge I would tackle another day._

_So you ask what ended up happening? Well, I didn't get to brief the President. But I did get to set up the meeting between Zander and the President. If the President hadn't had a meeting with some other officials they could have spent hours talking. Zander Song left President Bartlet with something to think about, two quotes he used in his essay. One was this: "The spirit of democracy cannot be imposed from without. It has to come from within."_

_Wonder what the last one was? It's one I've told you countless times. "Democracy is not being, it is becoming. It is easily lost, but never finally won." This quote reminded the great President Bartlet, the debate of what democracy is and is not is based on one fundamental truth people need to understand. Democracy is not a noun. It is a verb. _

_That day I walked away from the West Wing, I felt proud for the first time of my democracy, of my government. I felt like I had accomplished something – we had accomplished something. I realized, if nothing else, why I loved politics in the first place. Well now I should get going. Dad said he was going to meet me somewhere for dinner. I miss you Dani. Stay strong for me. Hey, and always remember that you are writing history. It has to be kind for you._

_Love your sister,_

_Danielle Lancer_

**Author's Note: Democracy Now! is a daily TV/radio news program, hosted by Amy Goodman and Juan Gonzalez, airing on over 700 stations, pioneering the largest community media collaboration in the U.S. While they do not have an annual essay contest, I thought it could be plausible that they would.  
**

**The first quote is by Mohandas Gandhi, found on **

**The second quote is by William Haste, also found on **

**The last part makes a reference to a quote by Sir Winston Churchill, **_**"History will be kind to me because I intend to write it."**_

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Another one should be coming shortly.**


	3. For This I Give

Chapter 3 – For this I give

Chapter 3 – For this I give

By the end of the first week Danielle had established a routine. She had gotten used to people constantly coming up to her desk, asking questions or favors. The number of favors had decreased but there were still some staff members that hadn't gotten the particular message. Danielle started to feel comfortable doing her job, although there were days she had no idea what job that was. She had survived college aid discussions and how to win the election essays. Now the Senior Staff wanted her to try something new: Samuel Seaborn.

_Week 1 - Topics Discussed: College aid, democracy's meaning, traitors in the Constitution…etc._

Danielle typed up a belated week summary for her boss, knowing Kaitlyn Malone would not be happy. Kaitlyn Malone was her boss back in the Los Angeles area, a very influential person in the newspaper world. Ms. Malone had asked Danielle to give her a report of the previous week on the Wednesday of the following. However, with everything that went on in the West Wing, Danielle was figuring that this was not going to be her only late report. Hopefully Ms. Malone would understand how quickly one can get absorbed in their work – especially when it is one's life.

"Hey Dani?" C.J. asked, a sneaky smile coming across her face.

"No C.J." Danielle responded briskly, not looking up from her laptop.

"You haven't even heard what I'm going to ask."

"I've heard the postage stamp assignment is coming up. So I'm not giving you a chance to woo me into anything."

"I want you to talk to Sam."

Danielle had already prepared her defense, ready to spit it out. "C.J. I …" Only she stopped, realizing what the press secretary was asking. "Sam? You sure you don't want me to secretly meet with the minority whip of the House?"

"Sam. I want you to meet with Sam." C.J. said with a chuckle.

"Whatever for Claudia Jean?"

"Oh, just to see what you are made of. Sam doesn't know."

Danielle cast a weary eye at her computer. "Why do I have a feeling I am getting more than I bargained for?"

Meanwhile, in an office not too far from Danielle's desk, someone else was thinking the exact thing. "Why am I meeting with Danielle?" Sam asked, looking for a folder of papers underneath what seemed like an endless mound.

"Because I've heard she's got the best quote mind in this administration. And you need some new quotes." Josh said, sitting on the file Sam wanted on purpose.

"Are you saying my writing is stale?"

"No, I'm saying we cannot keep quoting Lincoln. Have at her."

"Josh! She's not some…"

Josh raised his hands in defense, laughing at the picture he knew Sam was getting in his mind. "Ask her anything. She probably has a quote for it."

"Alright." Sam said, knowing he would lose the battle between himself and Josh in the long run anyway. It was best not to argue with Joshua Lyman on certain points. One of those points was quotes. Writing was a different thing.

"Sam? C.J. said you wanted to see me?" Danielle asked, appearing in the doorframe, looking the whole time like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah Dani. Josh was just leaving."

Danielle shifted somewhat uncomfortably on her feet, unsure of what she was doing there. Although Sam was typically seen as the nicest of the bunch, Danielle hadn't talked to him much. Why in the world did both C.J. and Josh want her to talk to Sam?

"How has your week been?"

"Fine." Danielle commented, sitting down in a chair.

"Josh said you were the quote person."

Ah, so that was what this was all about. Danielle inferred Sam's writing was dry. She knew from previous experience people only mentioned her remarkable memory with quotes when their writing was lacking something. Quotes helped spice up the language. However, Danielle had read Sam's past and recent writing before, and it surpassed her expectations. "Dry writing?" She inquired, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She knew personally, as a writer herself, a person's own craft was a love/hate relationship.

Sam glanced up, surprise and hurt written on his face. "For a long time now I have tried simply to write the best I can. Sometimes I have good luck and write better than I can."

"Hemmingway. Great writer." Sam responded. Danielle chortled in amusement. "Horrible womanizer. His books lack flavor and a strong female character."

"Well…alright. You win."

"I didn't come to win Samuel." Her tone was condescending. "I came to help."

He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't pushed?"

"What is the speech about?"

"It's a graduation speech."

"The President of the United States is speaking at a graduation?"

"You sound shocked. He's talking at Notre Dame. Each graduation there is a big thing to him."

Danielle crossed her legs, sitting somewhat like a child on the cushy chair. "What do you want to empathize?"

"That though the world is tough there will be great rewards."

Danielle smiled, thinking of quotes in rapid fire. "'The Chinese use two brush strokes to write the word 'crisis'. One brush stroke stands for danger; the other for opportunity. Be aware of danger – but recognize the opportunity.' Richard Nixon." She finished, folding her hands.

"Yeah, we typically don't quote Republicans – especially Nixon."

"You just eliminated half the nation."

Sam smiled. "It's a Toby rule."

"What about dead day writers?"

"Depends."

Danielle then launched into yet another quote, this one by Oscar Wilde. "'I won't tell you that the world matters nothing, or the world's voice, or the voice of society. They matter a great deal. They matter far too much. But there are moment when one has to choose between living one's own life, fully, entirely, completely – or dragging out some false, shallow, degrading existence that the world in its hypocrisy demands." Danielle's voice rose as she finished with a flourish of her hands. "You have that moment now. Choose! Oh my love, choose!' _Lady Windermere's Fan_."

"Oscar Wilde?" Sam asked, a look of pure amusement on his face.

"My favorite author. I used to be able to quote the entire introduction of the _Picture of Dorian Gray_."

"Why do you remember these things?"

"It's like President Bartlet remembering random facts. My mind is full of quotes."

"You amaze me."

"You are amazed easily then. I can think of a bunch of quotes you might like. Charles Caleb Colton, Oliver Wendell Holmes, Katherine Mansfield, Latin proverbs, Havelock Ellis, William Hazlitt…"

"A short meaningful one."

"Define again who I cannot quote?"

"Communists, Republicans…" Sam stopped, ticking the list off his fingers.

"Well since that probably excludes Buddha, I will give you a different one. 'These, then, are my last words to you: Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact.' William James from _The Will to Believe_.

Sam's eyes lit up, realizing he had found the perfect quote. "Genius." He scribbled the quote before it left his mind. "Anything else?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. Will you have lunch with me?"

"Sam I should get back to work and you have a speech to write." Danielle felt flattered, amazed at how a broad knowledge of quotes gave her the upper hand with the Deputy Director of Communications. "Good luck."

"Dani, wait. The speech…I'd like your help on. You know, a fresh writing style."

Danielle uncurled her legs, grabbing a sheet of paper and pen. "Well then let's get started."

By the end of lunch neither Sam nor Danielle were any closer in finishing the speech. They had a strong opening and closing statement. It was the middle they were bickering about. "It should keep the same tempo of the rest of the speech."

"But no one listens to the middle of the speech!"

"Dani! That's no excuse!" Danielle giggled, taking another bite of her pizza. She felt Sam's curious gaze. "Where did you grow up?"

"Oxford Junction. It's a suburb of D.C."

"You don't sound like you're from here though."

"I devoted my energy to getting as far away from here as possible."

"And yet you went to college at American."

Danielle sighed, trying to figure out how to explain why that was. "Oxford Junction is a small suburb – only about 500 people. It's close knit – almost everyone knows what is going on with everyone else. I hated it. My parents always said I had a mind too big for where we lived. I actually wanted to go to California for college but with Dani also in college and Jenna just two years behind us, it was a bit of a money thing."

"Dani?"

"My twin brother Daniel. He's the true Dani in our family. To him, I'm his Ellie. Only person that is allowed to call me that." Danielle said, a slightly faraway look crossing her face.

"So did you end up living at home?"

"No. Dani solved that. He got a full scholarship with ROTC and so my parents could afford to let me stay in the dorms at AU. I rarely came home after the first month. It seemed like it was world's apart from Oxford Junction to Embassy Row."

"What happened after you graduated?"

"I applied to a few different graduate schools, finally going after my dream of Berkeley."

Sam looked thoughtful for a second, thinking of another question. "Do you ever regret not spending that time with your family?"

"I…Actually, no I don't. My parents understood. They understood my purpose was to be a journalist. My father said I had dreams bigger than where we lived. It was my job – and his parental responsibility to make sure it came true. The only thing I regret is not spending more time with Jenna."

"What happened?"

"With Dani and I being twins we were either at each others backs or at hers. We are extremely close – Dani and I. We had our own little inside jokes. We didn't see the purpose in including Jenna. Once Dani I left home she was left alone. Funnily enough, she was already alone years before I started university."

"What did she do after she graduated?"

Danielle shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "She started at a community college. Went a year before finding someone and marrying a business man. She's twenty-six now and I think she has a daughter."

"You think?"

"Sam…"

"Dani…"

"I haven't talked to her since I graduated at American. She hasn't spoken to me. The only way I know she's alive is because Dad told me."

"If it helps, my father was lousy."

Danielle looked up, giving a small smile. "Amazing how you can't work in writing without having some sort of screw up in your past huh?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause, and Sam spoke one last time. "Dani, thanks. If anyone gives you trouble – just tell them they'll have to deal with Sam Seaborn."

"Thanks Samuel Seaborn, but I already have an older brother. Dani's older by about a minute."

"Anytime Berkeley."

* * *

**Author's Note: All the quotes are actually from the person stated. The opinions on Hemmingway and Oscar Wilde are my own, so if you disagree I would love to hear it! **

**Oxford Junction is a real place, although it is not a suburb of Washington D.C. It is a little town of about 550 people in Jones County Iowa, about 50 miles from Davenport, Iowa. I passed by it this weekend and it sounded like a cool place.**

**American University is actually in Washington D.C. One of their main programs is their journalism school, so I thought it fitting.**

**I'm sorry for the delay in chapters. My Advanced Placement test for American Government is coming up and I have been devoting as much time as I can stand studying.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I take it all.**


	4. 4a Slippery Sly

Chapter 4a – Sneaky, Sly,

Danielle had been working for President Bartlet for a month. There were days the month had seemed to drag on. Other days it flew by. It all depended on the issues being tackled. Danielle found the more involved she was on a topic, the quicker the time would pass. After earning Sam's approval it seemed to be going constantly uphill. Yet, like with any day and person looking to be accepted, there were periods of time when she was cast aside. For the most part the Senior Staff had accepted Danielle, forgetting at times she wasn't a staff member. Soon they found reasons for her to be given perks such as F.B.I. file clearance.

"Hey Dani?" Sam answered to Danielle's question of who it was on the phone.

"What's up Samuel?"

"We're going to get you drunk. Want to come?"

Danielle looked guiltily at her computer screen, seeing the form she should send off to the Associated Press headquarters in Los Angeles. Sam seemed to read her mind. "Dani it's a Friday night. And I outrank you. Ergo, I order you to come and let us get you drunk."

"All right." Danielle shut her computer down, grabbing her jacket before heading to Sam's office. There Donna, C.J., Josh, Sam and Toby were waiting. "Why are we doing this? Why do I need to get drunk?"

"Methinks she doth protests too much." Josh joked, as Sam explained. "Well I believe it has something to do with working hard and the effects of alcohol on one's system."

"Basically you want to see how drunk you can get me before I start babbling all my secrets from L.A.?"

Josh looked pleased. "Told you she was good."

"Honestly guys. I should finish my report."

"You work too hard and you aren't even getting paid for it. Have some fun."

It took them another five minutes of convincing and ten minutes of walking before they reached a smoky bar called the Blue Duck Tavern. Inside Sam ordered a round of beers for everyone while they attempted to find a table. The bar was crowded, and yet, Danielle hadn't expected anything less. It looked like the hangout for overworked bureaucrats on a Friday night, not quite ready to go home. Sitting down, she sipped her beer, wondering how in the world they had offered to take her out to drink.

"So do you enjoy working for the leader of the free world?"

Danielle mocked a confused face. "I work for the King of Sweden?"

Everyone grinned, taking swigs of their own beverage. "Honestly though, they do have better health care than we do."

"Don't remind me!" Josh groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. "I never want to see anything about our health care system again."

"Josh has had meetings on the Hill all week about health care reform."

"Have you had anything about parental leave?"

"Dani!" Growled Josh. "I don't care."

"How can you not? In Sweden the parents get up to eighteen months of paid leave, and three of those months have to be of the 'minority' parent, or the parent that works the hardest. They get one hundred percent of their wages if they take that time. Now how come corporate America cannot do that?"

"Because we're stuck in the nineteenth century philosophy that women should be caretakers and shouldn't work. That's why." C.J. said, watching as Danielle's eyes lit up in anger. Sam caught the anger rising, and put a hand on Danielle's arm, trying to jokingly stop her. "Don't get started. It's a Friday night."

"Fine then. By Monday I'll give Mr. McGarry a report on increasing parental leave in the United States."

"How much do we have currently by law?"

"Well…none."

Toby looked amused at the argument now taking place between C.J. and Danielle before he noticed something she said. "Wait, wait, wait. Dani did you just call Leo, Mr. McGarry?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a sign of respect."

"You respect me right?"

"Yes."

"But you don't call me Mr. Ziegler. It's Leo Dani."

Danielle nodded, taking the message to heart, sitting back to listen to the other conversations that had cropped up during that time period. But she didn't get much of a chance. C.J. was right back on her tail, asking about parental leave.

"Why do you care so much about it?"

"Because no one else does. Because women miscarry far too often because they are overworked and underpaid – or get injured or sick after giving birth because they were forced to provide for their family by working. Besides, it has been proven that children that are able to spend time with their parents in the first few months have better relationships overall with their parents."

"And you are still going to write a report for Leo?"

"Yes. Someone has to stand up for those that can't."

"Like you did for me?" A voice rang out, causing everyone to turn their heads. Someone looking almost identical to Danielle was standing a few feet away. Danielle paled, standing up. "Jenna."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just a bit of a preview of what the fourth chapter will be. I'm having a terrible time writing the argument between Dani and Jenna, and I don't want to delay it just because of my muse's inability to cooperate.**

"**Me thinks she doth protest too much" is from Shakespeare's **_**Hamlet**_**.**

**The information about parental leave in Sweden is correct. I found the information from my sister's college term paper on the subject.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this snippet. Questions, comments, suggestions and criticisms are all greatly appreciated.**

**Oh! And for the person who asked for more Sam, there will be more in the 4B chapter. I'm also debating on having Sam like Dani if anyone wants to throw their opinion in the ring.**


	5. 4b Ideas

Chapter 4B – Ideas

Chapter 4B – Ideas

"_Yes. Someone has to stand up for those that can't."_

_"Like you did for me?" A voice rang out, causing everyone to turn their heads. Someone looking almost identical to Danielle was standing a few feet away. Danielle paled, standing up. "Jenna."_

"Hiya sis."

Danielle looked instantly at ill-ease. So, to make up for it, she began to introduce everyone. "Jenna, these are the people I work with. Toby Ziegler, C.J. Cregg, Josh Lyman, Donna Moss and Sam Seaborn. Everyone, this is my younger sister Jenna Medina."

"I thought you were in L.A. Couldn't stand Oxford." Jenna commented, merely nodding her head to the rest of the table. Murmurs of "hi's" entered the conversation as Danielle tried to think of a way to peacefully settle this. She knew Jenna as the emotional, raging sister. And the last thing Danielle wanted was a confrontation in front of everyone. Especially if Jenna was going to bring out the dirty laundry of her neglect to spend time with Jenna.

"I'm here on assignment at the White House. These people are Senior Staff, or in Donna's case, Deputy Deputy."

"Why didn't you come see me? Contact me?"

"Jenna, can we do this someplace else?" Danielle asked gently.

"No _Ellie_." Jenna said, mocking her with the name. "I will not move to make you look better for the people you are trying to impress. Now why didn't you - "

"I had my life. You had yours. Mom and Dad said you were happy with David and had a baby girl. I thought you had just rewritten me out of your life. I didn't want to interfere."

"So you stopped writing? Calling? Caring? Danielle it's been six years since I've seen you. Six years! The only way I knew you weren't dead somewhere was through Dani."

"I…" Danielle looked down for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "You know I hated Oxford. I hated the suburbs and the small town feel. I **had** to escape. So I couldn't see you. Mom and Dad said you loved Oxford Junction and I couldn't stand watching you live happily when I had disappointed."

"But you still talked to Dani." A certain jealousy came through in her voice.

"Dani understood. He's my twin, and therefore one half of me."

The table with all her co-workers faded away. In fact, everything seemed to fade away as Danielle talked to her sister. "Are you angry at me?" She finally asked, watching as Jenna looked shocked.

"Angry? How could I not be Danielle? I grew up with two amazing siblings – that were never around. And when you two were around you never wanted to include me. Mom and Dad focused more on you and Dani because you were either always fighting or trying to do something to tease me. I was the forgotten one. Even after you and Dani left for college. Mom hated that you hated Oxford Junction. Dad was scared he would never see you again."

"I'm sorry." Danielle whispered.

Jenna gave a small smile. "It's a little too late for that Danielle. You can't erase all those years of my childhood I wish I could take back."

"No." Danielle said firmly. "But we can start moving forward. I can meet…it's Aimee right?"

"Yes. She's so much like you, it's scary at times. She's got your stubbornness and my wit. Already at almost three she's got quite the personality."

"Where do you guys live?"

"Georgetown. David teaches a business class at the University. You?"

"I have a flat in the same building with a bunch of White House staffers."

"Come over for dinner sometime. You and David need to duke it out over politics. He's a Republican you know."

Danielle shuddered. "I look forward to it."

"I can still beat your ass in the 400 by the way."

"Never said you couldn't."

"Night Danielle."

"Night Jenna."

Slowly the surroundings came back and Danielle felt an immense sense of relief. The relationship with Jenna would be a rocky one but she felt like she had been given an olive branch. She watched as Jenna left, her walk still just as graceful as ever. Turning back to the group she sat down. "So…that was Jenna." Sam commented quietly, breaking the ice as Danielle grinned. "Yep. That's my crazy sister."

"And I thought my family was weird."

"So how many siblings do you have Dani?" Donna asked, interested.

"Two. Daniel, or Dani as we call him, is my twin brother. Jenna is two years younger than I am."

"Where is Dani now?"

"He's in the military."

The brisk reply Danielle made seemed to make the group realize that she missed him, and probably didn't want to talk about it. "So Danielle…you've conquered congressional meetings, the President, organizing a student to meet the President, and writing memos and briefings. Is there anything you haven't done yet that you want to?" Josh asked curiously.

"Yes. I want to brief the press."

C.J. smiled. "Ahh…now we know she's a true reporter and not some phony. But I'm sorry Dani. I am the only one that gets to brief the press."

"Why not C.J.?" Sam asked, like a light bulb had gone off over his head.

"Because Sam…" C.J. sounded as if she trying to explain why one shouldn't color on the walls to a two year old. "Remember the secret plan to fight inflation?"

"Hey!" Josh said, taking yet another swig of his beer.

"Seriously C.J. She's a reporter. She knows how they think. She knows what kind of questions they'll ask. It isn't such a bad idea."

Danielle checked her watch. "I should go. We've been here for some time, and I think the bartender is getting mad at us for taking a table and not buying anything more than a beer apiece."

Sam looked up, following Danielle's gaze to the bartender, who indeed did look mad. "Do you need a ride?"

"Samuel I'm fine. It's not that far from here."

She snatched her jacket from the rack and put it on. Standing up she bid everyone goodnight. "See you Monday?"

"No. I'll be in on Saturday." A few answered.

"Well I'm going museum hopping. So I'll see you on Monday."

"Night Dani." Everyone called, not really caring as Sam followed her out the door.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine Samuel. It's not every day that I get to run into my estranged sister."

"Are you sure? You looked like you wanted to kill someone in there."

"Thanks for caring Samuel. But I honestly am fine. Jenna's just Jenna. It could have been worse. You should have seen her when she was running on the track. She would beat the shorts off of everyone, and still be mad that she didn't make a personal best. That's my Jenna."

"Goodnight Dani."

"Night Samuel."

**Author's Note: The Blue Duck Bar is actually an establishment outside of the White House, about a twelve minute walk.**

**The secret plan to fight inflation was when Josh briefed the press one day. If I remember correctly it was in season two. However, I have been known to be wrong. **

**Next chapter, Chapter Five, will include Dani museum hopping with Sam interrupting that. Some sappy lunch moments to ensue.**

**Comments, suggestions, critiques, anything at all will be greatly appreciated. Also, I would like to thank the anonymous critique-r that said Danielle was very Mary-Sue-ish. I am working on that. I appreciated that comment very much for it will make this a better story to read.**


	6. Sneaking Smithsonian Smooches

Chapter 5 – Stealing Smithsonian Smooches

Chapter 5 – Stealing Smithsonian Smooches

Although Danielle grew up and went to college in Washington D.C. she never truly got to see all the museums. So that Saturday she set off for the National History museum after getting coffee. Danielle knew full well she could spend hours looking over little artifacts people rarely cared about, so she planned accordingly. The Natural History museum before lunch and then the Newseum after with sitting on the Mall at twilight. Granted, she would be hoping around Washington, but that was part of the fun. Part of the experience.

As Danielle stood in awe of the original shoes from The Wizard of Oz, her phone vibrated. Ignoring it she moved on to the next exhibit. However the caller could not be hindered from their need in being able to talk to her. After four glass cases she gave up and looked at her phone: Sam.

"You do know I am in am in a museum right?"

"Yes. Which one?"

"Natural History. I'll be done in maybe an hour. Can whatever you have to say wait until then?" She sounded exasperated, not wanting to come into work on her Saturday.

"Meet me outside when you get done. I'll be on the steps."

"Sure Samuel."

Danielle was intrigued. Yet, she wasn't intrigued enough to speed through the rest of the place. She took her time, and arrived outside of the museum a little more than an hour later. Sam was sitting on the steps, holding a paper bag and sporting a large smile. "I brought you lunch." He said, indicating the bag.

"I'm a vegetarian Sam."

"I noticed. So I bought you a salad and a smoothie." He said, pulling out a box and thermos, handing them to her. "Someone told me you loved raspberry."

"Oh." Danielle was a little surprised, taking the salad without question.

Sam's face seemed to fall for a brief second. "Is it okay?"

"It's fine. But why…I thought you said you would be at work all day." Danielle was searching for an answer, trying to figure out why in the world Sam would pull himself away from his precious writing to buy her lunch and eat on the sun-warmed steps of the Natural History museum.

"I got stuck. I thought you might want some company. Maybe show me around."

"Samuel you've lived in Washington for how long now?" Danielle opened her salad box, taking the fork offered and began to eat. The salad was cool and crisp, exactly as she had come to expect her greens to be. Taking a sip of her smoothie she gasped. "You couldn't have!"

"What?"

"No one knows I like Paradise Smoothies. I used to take the metro down to Union Station on the weekends just so I could get one of these." Danielle's face lit up, remembering sneaking away from the house just to get a smoothie. "They were my favorite. I remember getting in _so_ much trouble for sneaking out." She giggled, leaning back against the steps behind her.

"You know it must be a girl thing – sneaking out for food. I never did that."

"You grew up in California Samuel. You had smoothies everywhere."

"Not true! We only had them on every _other_ corner." He joked, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Where are you off to next?"

"The Newseum. It's not far from here. And I might just stop at the Canadian embassy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Thinking of changing citizenship."

"No. It's just been redone since last time I went in there. It's suppose to be really pretty."

"Can I come with?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Toby kicked me out."

"Really? Earlier you said you were stuck. I think you're just making excuses to see me."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Depends. I leave for L.A. in two months."

"Maybe not."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Samuel!" She smacked his arm, smiling. "You can come. Just as long as I can go as slow as I wish."

Sam stood up, giving a mock bow. "Your wish is my command."

_A Few Hours Earlier_

"Sam do you have the first draft of the economy speech?" Toby asked, stepping into Sam's office. Sam was looking off in the distance, his mouse cursor mocking him.

"Sam!"

"What?" He jumped, almost knocking over a stack of papers.

"Do you have the draft of the economy speech?"

"Um…no."

"What have you been doing all morning Sam?" Toby asked, his voice rising. "In fact, what have you been doing all week? You haven't been concentrating."

"I'll get it to you in an hour. I'm almost done."

"No quotes this time."

"All right."

Toby left, almost tackling Josh in the process of exiting.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Josh. Shut the door." Sam wanted to talk to Josh about Danielle but he didn't want anyone overhearing, especially Toby since it would annoy the heck out of him.

"You've been a little distant lately."

"I'm sorry. I've just been…"

"She's not in today. She's museum sight-seeing and so you should call her. Take her out to lunch."

Sam's eyes widened. "Am I that easy to read?"

"No. I've just had years of practice and friendship with you. No one else I've talked to has noticed. At least, they aren't saying anything."

"But Josh…she's leaving in two months."

"And? Sam you aren't getting any work done. Toby's starting to think you're permanently stuck. Politics isn't going to wait for the perfect moment. It wants you to get on with it, and the President needs that speech."

"Josh do you think it's okay…I mean, wouldn't it be a conflict of interest…" He rambled off, not sure of what to say.

"She works for the Los Angeles Times, not the White House. She's beautiful, smart and can argue the pants off of Toby."

"Alright. But what if the President offers her a job after the two months? I've heard Leo discussing it with him."

"And I thought those doors were sound-proof." Josh said mockingly. "You just have to act before then."

"So I should call her?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm not going to leave this office until you do."

"When did you know?"

"Last night. You had a funny look in your eyes when you were defending her ideas. Like you were personally getting attacked."

Sam got out his cell phone, punching the number in, before setting it down again. "She's not answering."

"She's in a museum. Try again."

Sam tried again and again, finally on the fourth try he got her. By then Josh was grinning like a Cheshire cat and trying his hardest to get Sam to laugh.

"Hey Dani."

The two threw away their trash and started walking toward the Newseum. It wasn't all that far, just down the Mall and across Pennsylvania. However, Sam and Danielle took their time, chatting about random things the whole way there. Sam showed his White House badge and they got in free.

"You know you shouldn't do that."

"What?"

"Use your authority to get in free."

"My authority? I have almost none. But I do come here often. I love the newsroom exhibit."

"Once again Samuel Seaborn has surprised me."

"I supposedly surprise a lot of people."

Danielle smiled, walking toward the first exhibit. There, a history of televised news started the floor plan. The two acted a little like children with 2100 SAT vocabularies. They laughed and joked, almost like old friends, as they made their way through the museum. Amazingly enough, they hadn't run out of things to talk about. After they got tired of talking about the office they started to talk about important issues that should be addressed, and even made their way to family. However, the main topic remained the role the media should and did have in politics.

"You know we are such nerds."

"Why Dani would you say such a thing?"

"Because of all the things we could be talking about, we've talked about politics and the role mass media has in policy."

"But that's what we do. It's what is important to us."

"Maybe, but you'd think that we would have moved onto something more interesting to the general public."

"Just because the general population finds our conversations dull doesn't mean I do."

"Neither do I…but the statement still stands."

"Hey.." Sam asked nervously. "What are you doing for dinner?"

Danielle raised an eyebrow. Something was up. She couldn't quite place it. Yet, she shrugged it off, figuring it her mind overreacted again. Didn't she always make excuses to stay with her girlfriends on school nights later than was typically smiled on in the Lancer household? So maybe Sam just wanted to ignore his work. After all, he did immerse himself in politics twenty-four/seven. "I thought about getting something on the Mall and have a little picnic. Why?"

"I _really_ don't want to go back to the office."

"Well I'm not that hungry but…" She paused, something dawning on her. "You haven't finish the economy speech?" Surprised rang in her tone as if such a travesty have never occurred before.

"Don't sound so shocked. Although Toby's going to kill me if Josh can't finish writing it – or write it well for that matter."

"You left the writing to Josh? Why not the speechwriting team?"

"Because I have a heart. I didn't want to pull them in on a Saturday. And secondly, because the best writer after myself and Toby was out."

"Ah."

Danielle led Sam back to the Mall. Sitting on the grass she leaned back on her hands. "Thanks for doing this Samuel. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

Sam seemed to freeze before answering. "Because there's this crazy guy in our office that noticed I couldn't concentrate. He, being my best friend, figured it was because there is this beautiful, intelligent, sexy and kind women who I am falling for in an insane way."

"Really?"

Sam moved closer, looking directly into her grey eyes before placing a hand on the back of her head, drawing Danielle closer to him.

"And do you know who that girl is?"

"Who?"

"You." Sam kissed her forehead softly.

"Me?"

"Yes Dani. You."

Danielle sat up before resting her head on Sam's shoulder, looking at the sinking sun. "Look at me." She ordered, meeting his eyes. "To be honest I've been a bit distracted too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see there's this handsome, compassionate, smart charming guy in my office. And he's a writer which makes it all the better. He knows how to spin words like no one else."

"Toby?" Sam joked quietly.

"You."

As the flickering sunlight caste shadows on the grass there could be seen two people – two brunettes – kissing and holding each other. And for some reason that scene bothered no one – least of all Danielle or Sam.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it Christina and everyone else! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The Mall, for those who do not have a lot of knowledge, is the long stretch of grass between the Washington Monument and the Capitol Building. The National Museum of Natural History contains some of the U.S.'s most beloved and well-preserved memories. When I went, it was under construction, but in the Air and Space Museum they had Lincoln's top hat, and the original Ruby slippers from The Wizard of Oz.**

**The Newseum is only about a 5 minute walk from there, and is focused on the media, it's role in society, and its history.**

**Ideas possibly in Chapter 6: Briefing gone wrong, white tie dinner and hand holding.**


	7. White Tie Briefings

Chapter 6 – White Tie Briefing

Chapter 6 – White Tie Briefing

The Monday morning Senior Staff meeting was filled with more hidden smiles than usual. Both Sam and Danielle were hiding subtle smiles directed at each other. Yet, only Josh really noticed. Everyone else was scurrying about, trying to find information for the President. He was in his trivia mood and Leo had ordered everyone to humor him. No matter the oddity of the question.

"Sir I'd like to make a suggestion." Sam finally spoke, officially bringing the meeting to order. "I'd like to suggest Dani do the briefings tomorrow."

"Oh come off it Sam." C.J. said, falling back against the sofa. "It's not a good idea."

"Why?" President Bartlet asked. "Give me one good reason other than you not wanting to give up your podium, why Dani shouldn't brief once."

"She doesn't know the press gaggle or procedures."

"Not true Claudia Jean." Danielle said, calling her by her full name as she did with everyone except Toby by now. "I've had a lot of these reporters come to me for answers – some here, some when I worked for AP. They know I'm a fellow journalist. They know we're all after the same thing. And wasn't it last week I corrected a glitch in your procedures?"

"She makes a fair point. Dani…" The President turned to her. "You have my permission to steal C.J.'s podium by whatever means necessary tomorrow. But only tomorrow. We don't want the press thinking you've taken over. Heaven forbid that."

"Thank you Sir."

"Everyone is going to the thing on Friday night right?"

"Yes." They all echoed.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

Everyone left the room, but Danielle stayed behind, wanting to have a private word with the president. "Sir, may I have a word."

"You may have several Dani."

"I've done some research, and I'd like to arrange some meetings on a subject I find startling."

"What would that be."

"Paternal leave."

The President looked up from the papers he was signing, surprised. "Paternal leave? Not maternity leave."

"No sir. Full paid paternal leave."

"Explain what you propose."

"A plan similar to that of Sweden. Three months full-pay maternity leave, and a month required for the 'minority' parent, or the parent who works full time, generally the male."

"Paternal leave." He echoed, understanding now what she meant.

"Sir?"

"No Dani. You may set up the meetings, and even have them. But I don't believe you will be able to adopt anything that would turn into legislation."

"If you'll excuse my rudeness sir, why not?"

"Because Sweden is a parliamentary democracy with a form of social democracy in place. They believe in regulating business."

"But so do we."

"Don't ever let me hear you say that."

"Well, don't we, as Americans, regardless of party, believe that the government should have some control over business. Isn't that what got us out of the Depression – government regulation of business – and isn't it what prevented another stock market crash – the Federal Exchanges and Securities Commission? Don't we, as Americans, want business to be regulated; we just argue about how much?"

"That is true Dani, but you cannot make the businesses give to-be mothers time off. And you especially cannot give to-be fathers time off."

"Sir, show me where in the Constitution, or Supreme Court decisions, that have said that such a practice as government regulated paternal leave is illegal. And the courts have handed down the precedent of the biological differences that women cannot work as physically hard as men."

"Not a feminist Dani?" He joked.

"Sir it's not funny. Women lose children because they cannot afford to take it easy. Children are neglected because their parents have no time for anything other than work."

"No it is not funny Dani. Children dying never is. But there is nothing we can do."

"Some of our worst presidents have said that sir. Some of our best knew better. Which one are you?" She asked quietly, her head down.

"This office is not a sounding board for all your ideas."

"Why ever not? We have the power, the position, the listeners."

He sighed, looking more tired than earlier. "I'm sorry Dani. You may set up the meetings but they will just confirm my ideas."

"Yes sir." She exited, feeling slightly dejected. Sam was waiting outside. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Do you know what the thing on Friday is?" He asked.

"Yes. The President is hosting a dinner with economic advisors and leaders, as well as some business CEOs, in the U.S. C.J. said about seventy-five people."

"We're invited. And it's white-tie." He waited a moment for the information to sink in. Rounding a corner, Danielle understood.

"White-tie…that means I have to wear a ball gown."

"Yes."

"And gloves?"

"Only if you want."

"Okay."

"Okay? Dani it's…"

"I'll see if my prom dress still fits." She was joking, but her face was serious, causing a confused Sam to ask.

"Dani wasn't your senior prom ten years ago?"

"Does it _have_ to be poofy?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Okay. Hey thanks for sounding that idea."

"No problem. You deserve it." He smiled before disappearing into his office, leaving Danielle perplexed. What did he see in her? She had yet to figure that out.

_Tuesday_

"Now don't play favorites." C.J. reminded as they walked to the briefing room for Danielle's first ever briefing. For some reason, C.J. seemed more nervous than Danielle which was odd.

"Claudia Jean I'm fine."

"I hate being called that."

"I know." She stepped through the door and up to the podium. "Good morning everyone. C.J.'s agreed to let me brief you today. The President is hosting a white-tie dinner on the economy scheduled for Friday. In attendance will be Steve Jobs from Apple, the Nobel Prize winners in economics from past years and other leaders from businesses in economic strongholds."

"Dani, what is the purpose of this dinner?" Katie asked, raising her hand.

"To promote discussions on how to jump start the economy and improve economic opportunities for American families."

Moving on, Danielle made her way successfully through the questions. It had always seemed to be a delicate dance between the press secretary and the media. If one tried to reach too far they would stumble, causing the partner to fall, toes to get crunched and angry faces to appear. C.J. could have been a ballerina with the way she could skirt any issue. "Lastly there are meetings being arranged to discuss government regulation of parental leave."

Suddenly every hand flew up in the room and Danielle saw from the corner of her eye, C.J. mouth a "damn."

"Why is the President considering…"

"What is the reaction of the DNC on this?" All the voices started to slam together and Danielle felt almost bombarded. "They are just preliminary meetings. Test the waters on opinions and possible legislationi."

She walked off, feeling somewhat confident in her ability to plug in her own ideas. That was, until she saw C.J.'s face. "My office. Now."

Danielle followed meekly past Carroll's desk, flinching when the door was slammed. "Don't ever do that again." Her voice had taken on a deathly low tone, almost threatening. "Although you can be guaranteed never to speak at the White House podium again."

"C.J. I was given permission to set up those meetings although the President disapproves."

"So you used the briefing room as your political diving board?"

"I thought…"

"No Dani, you didn't think." C.J. opened the door for her, signaling it was time for Danielle to leave. "Leo will want to see you." So Danielle made her way to Leo's office not understanding what the issue was. She had gotten permission from the President. Why was C.J. furious?

"Shut the door." He said, once he noticed she had entered the room. "I have half a mind to call your boss in L.A. and have you shipped back there. Such an amateur mistake."

"Sir?"

"It wouldn't have been half as bad as if it was after Friday." He flicked the television to CNN.

_Danielle Lancer, filling in for White House Press Secretary C.J. Cregg, said there will be meetings in the West Wing on mandatory paternal leave legislation. This comes just before the President's major speech on the economy to business leaders._

"Oh."

"This office is not used for personal gain."

"I understand that now."

"You should have known before. What is your boss's name?"

"Kaitlyn Malone." Danielle replied shakily, ready to exit.

"You may go."

She sped walked to Sam's office, closing the door behind her. "Hey Dani. What's up?"

She slid down the door, hiding her face in her hands. Almost instantly Sam was beside her. "Dani?" She lifted her head, grey eyes filling with tears. " I made such a stupid mistake."

"No." He said firmly, wrapping his arms around her. "You made an honest mistake. Somewhere the signals got crossed."

"I could get sent back to L.A. Even fired. Leo's talking to my boss right now."

"We'll make it through together. This office always does. And anyway, you finally got what every journalist dreams of doing."

"What's that?"

"A place where they can promote their issues. Oh…and you got to be on CNN." He added, almost as an afterthought. Danielle smiled. "See? It will be alright. Now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"May I escort you to dinner on Friday?"

"Do I need escorting?"

"Absolutely."

"Then yes." Her smile grew and he kissed her forehead pulling her up to a standing position.

"Thanks Samuel."

"Anytime Dani. Don't worry about your boss. It would take an idiot to remove you from the job you do so well." He added before opening the door.

"I should get back to my work." Danielle returned to her desk, opening her email. One from her brother stood out above all the others. Opening it she could instantly tell today was not her day.

_Ellie – _

_ I'm flying to Germany in a week. From there I will go to Qumar or Bosnia. They haven't decided yet. Don't you dare worry. I'll be fine. I have been trained well. And both are merely peaceful missions. _

_ I haven't told anyone this yet…not even Abbie, my girlfriend. So please, will you not mention it? I'm going to try and stop by D.C. on my flight but it depends on SATO._

_ I love you_

_ Dani_

So her twin brother was going to Germany and then somewhere more dangerous. She had made a personal goof on national television. And she had to find a designer dress by Friday. If Danielle wasn't half as strong as she was, she would be crumpled on the floor, crying. But she was strong. Four years of track had taught her how to handle everything. That and seven years of college.

_Friday_

By Friday the mistake had blown over. C.J. was just not even more protective of her podium. Danielle wasn't fired – or even sent back to L.A. Instead she was on probation. She had to continue with the meetings, but she had to have a senior staff member with her. She was barred from ever speaking at the podium again, but after the incident she didn't really care.

Danielle had managed to find a decent dress and was getting ready at her apartment when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ellie."

"Dani!" She squealed, almost dropping the phone. "I thought you were flying to Germany."

"Soon. What are you doing tonight?"

"I've got a white-tie dinner at the White House."

"Going with anyone?"

"It's none of your business Dani." She said, blushing, glad he couldn't see her.

"I'll be in D.C. tomorrow. I just wanted to call you and tell you."

"Meet you at Dulles?"

"Yep. I'll let you finish getting ready. Love you sis."

"Same Dani."

Danielle grinned, glad for some happy news as she finished getting ready. Grabbing a cab she arrived at the office almost half an hour before she was supposed to be at the dinner. Sam was waiting at her desk when she got there.

"Wow."

"Oh hush."

"No. You look gorgeous." It had taken almost three hours and lots of arguments with herself, but Danielle had decided on a floaty, floor-length aqua dress. She wasn't entirely comfortable in it, since she hadn't worn anything that formal in years, but the sales lady told her she had looked gorgeous.

Sam sat on her desk and she sat in her chair, powering up her computer. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to meet my brother at Dulles before he flies to Germany."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why is he going to Germany?"

"It's a stopping point before Bosnia or Qumar."

"Oh. Well, would you like to go to dinner after that?"

Danielle smiled softly, her eyes focusing on the computer screen instead of him. "Have you told anyone?"

"Josh figured it out, but other than that, no. Why? Have you?"

"No. It seems somehow we are breaking protocol. I didn't want to say anything."

"We aren't breaking any rules Dani. Are you ready?"

"Always."

She stood up, letting Sam lead her to the room where the dinner and dancing was to take place. As she looked at the other woman's dresses she realized she wasn't overdressed. In fact, some were underdressed to her. And she wasn't the only one with a non-silk or crepe dress. However, she was of the only ones with a colorful dress.

As they entered the room, there were whispers, and eyes upon the two who weren't holding hands. "Sam…why are they whispering?"

"You are the girl who suggested that businesses give mandatory paternal leave. You aren't exactly their favorite person right now."

She slipped her hand in his, and he squeezed it gently. "But they don't know you."

"Stop flattering me."

The night was something different for Danielle. The dinner was good, although she couldn't understand how anyone would pay that much for how little food they were given. And after the dinner was dancing in the middle of the room. They finished their dinner, and Sam offered a dance.

"You know, I'm not all that great at dancing." She admitted as Sam's arm wrapped protectively around her.

"It's okay. I'm not that good either."

"You know…if we dance like this, people might see."

"Are you a writer?" Sam asked in all seriousness.

"Yes."

"Then don't be afraid of anything. Oh! And I have a quote for you. 'Experience is the name we give to our mistakes.'"

"Oscar Wilde."

Josh, C.J., Donna, and Toby all came over to the two. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. You survived the whispers, the anger, and your boss. You're a true Senior Staffer."

Danielle smiled, knowing she had made it. They would defend her. They would protect her. She was part of their group now.

**Author's Note: Well I think this is my longest chapter yet. Thanks for all of you that stuck with it. Now for my dedicated reviewer, Christina, can you give me a heads up on the Sam/Dani stuff. I'm a bit afraid I'm putting in too much. **

**Anyone else that has suggestions, comments, questions, concerns, etc. may leave them.**

**The dress I described is by Marchesa. Here's a link for all those who want to see.**

**/intl/product/31646?cmmmcLinkshareUK--ProductFeed--Notte+by+Marchesa--Dresses&siteID59oRbwjZxYc-9itoHWrwXW.nBkXh0UsQJg**

**The quote is one actually by Oscar Wilde.**

**I believe I am going to take a week break until the next chapter, but that might not be true. **

**Until the next chapter**

**Annieca**


	8. Some Say

Chapter 8 – Some Say

Chapter 8 – Some Say

Five-fifteen on a Monday morning and Danielle was already at work. There was supposed to be a protest by her subway stop. As much as she supported the first amendment right to peacefully assemble Danielle wanted to get to work before noon and unscathed. So she left early, almost an hour early. The office was half-awake, some of the Senior staff missing, but all of the assistants were present. Turning on the computer Danielle sipped her coffee. Her laptop seemed to think it was not important for her to get to work quickly. When it finally 'woke up' she found emails from various people with questions or favors and one from her boss.

_Danielle –_

_ You have survived a month an a half! Congratulations. I would like you to start on the first article for the series. However, Andrew suggested writing it as one piece and breaking it up. I agree. I would like a rough draft by the end of the month. This deadline is less flexible than the others. Hopefully, you'll be on time this time._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kaitlyn Malone, Senior Editor of the Los Angeles Times_

By the end of the month? It would be June by then. Sure, the Supreme Court would be out of session but that didn't mean they were any less busy. The President had a trip to Prague coming up. He would be speaking with leaders of Eastern Europe on global trade. And Danielle knew for a fact the Senior Staff were going. How was she supposed to hold down the fort with Leo **and **write a newspaper article? However for now she couldn't speak with Kaitlyn. It was only one-thirty in the morning in California. That would have to wait. For the meantime Danielle could write until someone else needed her.

_Remember the inverted pyramid._ The voice of her journalism professors rang through her head.

_Not many people know the Senior Staff of the White House well and yet they judge._ It was not the start Danielle wanted. If she could, she would use a quote, but for now she needed something more…punchy. Resting her head on her hand, Danielle stared at the laptop screen. "Morning Dani. Can you come here?" Sam asked, beckoning her into his office.

"What's up Samuel?"

"I have a gift for you. But it'll take a few minutes to set up. So why are you here so early?"

A present? Danielle was intrigued. "Protest by my subway station. That's the hazard of sleeping in the same building as most of the OEOB and Budget workers."

"You looked so completely frustrated when I called you."

"My boss wants a rough draft by the end of my second month."

"That's insane! Especially since you're going to Prague with us."

"I am?"

"Yes. Apparently the Czech Prime Minister loves quotes as much as you do."

"I'm going to meet the head of the Czech Republic?"

"What? You only wanted to meet the President?"

"Samuel! I don't know any Czech writers."

"You have a week and a half then. But really, it'll be fine."

"I'm afraid." Danielle admitted, feeling a little self conscious about her quoting skills, but also about her writing skills. She was afraid of something she knew he would think was silly.

"Of going to Prague? I know it's a long flight but you will love Air Force One. And I've heard Prague is gorgeous."

"No. I'm afraid I've become biased. I'm supposed to think and write with a clear mind. I don't want to write the article anymore. I'm friends with you all…and you Sam. You've become more."

"The best writing comes from the heart." He pointed out; trying to remind her it would be alright. She just had to trust herself.

"I failed my task. I've become too attached." Sam put his hands on her arms, looking directly in her eyes. "Do you regret this? Do you regret coming to Washington? Do you regret dating me?"

"No. Never." She shook her head, trying to explain. "I'm just saying I could have done a better job at distancing myself."

Sam snorted. "Only if you locked your hear in a box. But that's not you." Glancing up he let go, smiling. "Your surprise is ready." Danielle returned to her desk, gasping. A laptop with a background of the Presidential seal sat on her desk. On the outside, another seal sat where the brand insignia should have been. "What is this?"

"A gift. I see you carry your laptop back and forth everyday. All your files have been transferred. And they even found a flash drive to go back and forth."

"You bought me a computer?" Now he had completely astounded her. She hadn't given him anything but her time and a few chaste kisses. What was he doing going and buying her a computer?

"No." He shrugged. "I asked technical support if they could find something." Danielle smiled, throwing her arms around Sam. "Thank you."

A gruff cough interrupted the hug. "Sam can I see you in my office?" It was Toby. The exact person Danielle knew Sam had been trying to hide their relationship from. Suddenly her bright mood was fading, and fading quickly.

"I need you to meet with Congressional members from Veterans Affairs."

"Really? Or am I here to be scolded?"

"Really Sam. I could care less about Dani hugging you." Sam looked shocked, but when Toby blinked he had recovered. What was going on that he didn't know about? Why was he out of the loop? Toby absolutely hated being out of the loop. "Is there something I should know?"

"No." But the answer came too quickly. Instantly Toby was on offense. He would get the truth out.

"When is the meeting?"

"In half an hour. There's a briefing book on your desk."

"Alright." Sam turned to leave but a statement stopped him. "You did well on the economy speech – once you got your head into it." The words were meant to be a barb. They were supposed to poke him and fester until he finally confessed. Toby doubted it would work. Sam's intelligence couldn't be outsmarted often. "Thanks. I should read the briefing." Toby nodded, following Sam out of the office.

While Sam attended his meeting Toby was going to investigate.

Half an hour later Toby was standing outside C.J.'s office, arguing with Carroll. "Toby she said not to be disturbed. She said no one, and I quote: 'Do not let anyone – especially Toby – into my office.'"

"What is she working on? A plan to invade Canada?" His voice rose trying to make C.J. hear his point. A door slammed and a frazzled looking press secretary appeared. "You look terrible." Toby said bluntly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I was trying to sleep."

"Why?" Toby's guard went up. He knew that people often tried to sneak a few winks here and there. But C.J. looked exhausted. She looked more than exhausted. He had seen her exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. This was something different. She seemed fatigued beyond possible measure.

"You tell me. I haven't slept in over forty hours."

"C.J. what is going on?"

"They are partying near my apartment. It's prom season around here. Now what did you want?"

"To talk about Sam…and Dani." He added, almost as an afterthought. C.J. chuckled and sat down on her couch.

"You suspect something?" To which Toby retorted, "Don't you?"

"Just as long as he isn't sleeping with a prostitute I could care less about Sam Seaborn's love life."

"You should though. This could turn into a scandal. Especially if she gets hired." C.J. looked surprised, stopping her toe tapping. "Have they considered it?" Toby almost mentally hit himself for that blunder. Sure the idea could be pitched around, but it was better if he waited to tell C.J. until they knew for sure it was happening.

"No. But I think Josh is considering it."

"She would make a great addition."

"C.J…." Toby didn't want to say because so many feathers could be ruffled. And he refused to say what her title would be. Even Josh was unsure of her title.

"Fine. When is this going to be pitched to the President?"

"We've seemed to have forgotten about the subject."

"Yes. I've noticed something. But why shouldn't Sam be allowed to date whomever he pleases? He's thirty-one, she's twenty-eight. She's intelligent and pretty. She knows how to hold her own."

"I don't care what she is like. He can't date her!" Toby raised his voice, holding up his hands in annoyance.

"Toby let it go. Now can I please continue my sleep?" Toby shrugged, moving across the hall to Josh's office.

_Samuel – _

_ I should be writing a rough draft of my article but I got stuck on the second sentence. I don't know if I'm supposed to use the inverted pyramid form. Do you know?_

_My affections Dani._

_Dani – _

_ My guessing is you are supposed to use an editor's letter form, telling a story while reporting the fact. It's okay. I'm supposed to be reading about Lithuania. Did you like your present? Sam._

_Samuel –_

_ No. I hated it. It's great although I would have preferred a Mac… Dani._

_Dani – _

_ Beggars cannot be choosers. We leave for Prague on the 21__st__. Will you be done by then? With the article I mean. I can help if you want. Sam._

_Samuel –_

_ Last email tag because the government and the bureaucracy __**will **__fall apart if you don't get back to work. And the fourth branch of government will if I don't. And I didn't even ask for a computer! No I don't think I will get it done by then, and as much as I would love your help I have to do this on my own. Dani._

Danielle smiled, knowing Sam was probably in his office, arguing with himself. But she knew she had to write the article by herself. Outlines, Danielle hated. So she found the weekly reports she had sent to Kaitlyn and printed them out. Locating a bright orange marker she started to highlight. And remember all the weirdly awkward times the seven of them had had together.

_Critics say the White House gets nothing accomplished. I was one of those people. But my boss disagreed. I was sent on a mission to find out what the Senior Staff is really like. I was given three months and a well-wish before being sent off to Washington D.C., my hometown and a five hour flight away. I won't lie and say I was welcomed with open arms. Actually it was frightening the reaction. Within a few hours I had been called a traitor to the party and the nation. Some welcome guys._

"What's up Toby?" Josh asked, seeing him at the doorframe.

"I suspect something." Josh held back a laugh as he spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "You always suspect something. You should work for Secret Service."

"Between Sam and Dani." Toby clarified.

Instantly Josh wanted to pummel Sam. He knew that Toby would get wind. Yet he couldn't blame his friend. Something's just shouldn't have to be hidden. The feeling abided and Josh refocused his attention on Toby. "What do you know?" Thankfully Donna interrupted the two, sparing Josh from answering the question. "Let it be Toby. They aren't hurting anything."

"Except his writing ability." Toby called back, entering the hallway. Now it was time to talk to Sam.

"Toby that meeting was pointless." Sam concluded, walking into the adjacent office.

"Are you seeing Dani?" The question was blunt and direct. Toby saw the initial shock but what he expected next was guilt. But Sam's eyes showed his stubbornness and no sense of guilt whatsoever.

"Since when has the private love life of a Senior Staffer been your concern?" Sam asked coolly, very composed. It was like he had been expecting this and had been preparing. "There was no tripping." He added casually.

"So you are seeing her?"

"Toby it doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does matter! Have you learned nothing from your call-girl friend?" Toby was trying to protect Sam from another scandal. Everyone knew Sam would become President one day. Everybody was quietly grooming him for the job. No more than Toby. Toby wanted to see Sam in the Oval Office, and even though if he asked he would deny it, Toby felt protective and mother hen-ish over Sam.

"Lori. Her name was Lori."

"Sam they take your personal laundry and air it. It is part of the media's job and ours to deal with it."

"We aren't stupid Toby!"

"Really? Because you aren't writing as well; you're distracted. People notice. How can we even _think_ of hiring Dani if you are seeing her?"

"I will not stop dating Dani. If it comes down to offering her a job or not because of me I will resign."

Toby was enraged. He stood up, angrily; glad the door was shut so he could yell. "You serve at the PLEASURE of the President. It isn't the other way around! Only if the President asks you will you **dare** resign."

"You don't understand Toby. This girl…Dani is what I've looked for forever."

"You've only known her a little over a month!"

"Does this have a point?"

Toby clenched his teeth. "I can get her sent back to L.A."

"But you won't. Because there's a possibility I might go with. I am from California. I can run for State Senate. And because we've dealt with worse words. Valium, alcohol, shootings, M.S. – tell me is my dating Dani any worse?"

Toby felt deflated. "No."

"Then I have work to do."

"Sam…" Sam turned back, a semi-annoyed look on his face. "Please be careful."

"She's worth it Toby." He responded, nodding his head.

**Author's Note: Whew! That took forever to type, but not to write. Thanks for all who read. I'm getting quite the collection of story alerts in my email from everyone who has signed up. **

**Facts for this week: The Czech Republic has a head of State, the President, and head of the government, the Prime Minister. **

**The part about tripping comes from the first season. Toby asks if Sam tripped when he 'accidentally' slept with Lori.**

**Comments, questions, suggestions? Always appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to Christina who wanted to see me write Toby protecting Sam.**

**Chapter 9 – Prague.**


	9. Prague

Chapter 9 – Prague

Chapter 8 – Prague

The week and a half went by quickly for Danielle. Her friends in L.A. felt it pertinent to know the countdown every other day. So in between writing memos, researching dating Sam and looking for a job in the area she was reminded only thirty-four days remained of her guaranteed stay. And today she was headed off to Prague with C.J., Sam, Toby and Josh. It was a nine hour flight and Danielle doubted even Air Force One could keep her occupied. Danielle knew she hated jet ways so she was relieved when they pulled up to the airplane and there was not one. Sam led her to what would become "her seat."

"You like it?" Sam asked as some of the press gaggle went past. Danielle looked around, trying to figure out what to look at next. It was huge! It was bigger than either of her flats in Los Angeles and D.C. She turned to Sam, amazed. "Can I fly this instead of coach when I…"

"Sorry." He grinned. "Now I'm probably going to be pretty busy polishing the draft with Toby. Will you be alright?"

"Fine. Just as long as we have Wi-Fi."

"Nope."

"Samuel!"

"I'm joking. Yes we have Wi-Fi. And you don't have to wait until they say to use it. Don't get lost." He teased, walking to a staircase, leaving her to her own devices.

"C.J. do you need any help?" Danielle asked, watching the older woman look harried and frustrated. Instantly she looked relieved at the suggestion of help. "Can you hand these out to the press and say Sam and Toby are **just** polishing it?" She handed a stack of papers to Danielle before rushing off.

"I have no idea…" Danielle said, her voice fading as she realized no one was listening. So on a three story plane she had to find where the press congregated. This could be interesting. It took Danielle about ten minutes, thinking they had their own room. "Dani!" Mark called, spotting her walking past.

"Ah! I found you!" She paused, trying to think of how to properly get their attention. "Everyone I have copies of the speech. Sam and Toby are just putting some finishing touches on it."

"Dani, we we're born yesterday. It the speech really finished?"

"Yes. Sam assured me they were just polishing." Katie grinned as if she knew something so Danielle had to ask her. "What Katie?"

"I've heard rumors."

"About?"

"Sam and you."

"Ah. I see that you assume. But Sam and I are just friends."

"Off the record?" Mark asked, watching as grins spread across the press member's faces.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes." Danielle was smart enough to not answer truthfully but she did tell the truth. Not the whole truth though. Sneaky was she. Yet her smile probably told all those with a half decent intuition what she couldn't say. Not that she couldn't say. It was just she wasn't allowed to. "What's upstairs?" Danielle finally asked, breaking the smiling silence.

"Pilot and the communications room."

"So why aren't you all up there?"

"The speechwriting staff claimed it this trip. It's snazzier than here."

Danielle detected a hint of annoyance in the journalist's voice. "Guys don't complain. You are Air Force One. The majority – a higher majority then people that vote – never get to see, let alone fly on this plane. Did any one of you grow up saying you were going to fly on Air Force One? Exactly, so shut up and write your articles." Danielle smirked as one reporter commented she had been spending too much time with C.J.

Amazingly enough Danielle managed to find her way back to her seat, turning on her laptop. She wanted to find a job in Washington. Certain things in the area couldn't be replaced by glitzy Los Angeles. It was true each had their unique charm. Both were the metropolises Danielle crabbed. She knew she could stay either place indefinitely, but at the moment, Danielle's heart was in Washington D.C. She found openings at a major paper, the Washington Post. It was in a section Danielle had always found dull and drab – they needed a business writer. Not wanting to, but needing the job, Danielle applied. The New York Times was hiring but Danielle knew she probably wouldn't accept it if she got the job. New York was five hours of bad traffic away. In her résumé she asked if she could be a political correspondent. By the time she had finished and sent an email to her family Sam was coming down the stairs. "Ready for lunch?"

"The reporters are complaining you took the communications room." She responded, closing her computer.

"They always complain." To which Danielle responded with a stuck out tongue. She was, after all, a journalist. "Come on! I heard we're having chicken salad…" He paused, remembering. "They must have vegetarian food."

"I'll go check. You stay here."

Sam sat in Danielle's still-warm chair. When he went to recline his hand caught on something, grabbing it and tugging gently he found he was holding an old composition notebook with Danielle Lancer's name written in sloppy cursive. Curious, he opened it to an introduction.

_Danielle – _

_I thought it time you had a proper place to write down your favorite quotes. I'm sure you have many like this at home but I thought you might like a new one._

_You inspired many classmates in our Humanities course. Now if only I could get you to stay on topic in class! Enjoy eighth grade and high school. Don't be afraid of the beyond. I believe there are great plans for you ahead. _

_Thank you Mr. Gothia _

Sam flipped through, realizing every single page was filled with quotes or verses. But it wasn't just quotes from famous people, lines from her favorite books, quotes from teachers or friends were contained on the page. Tucked inside the yellowing pages were little notes, photographs and copies of her articles – including the one against the Bartlet administration. Towards the end more pages had been added, stapled in. The very last quotes were from a conversation between her and the President, as well as the statement Sam had made to her on the Mall a few weeks ago. Hearing footsteps Sam slammed the notebook's crinkly pages shut and put it back in its place.

"There is wickedly good fish pasta. Where are we supposed to eat?" Danielle asked, returning.

"The conference room is typically the dining room, but why don't we eat here?"

"Sure." Sam almost sighed. She hadn't noticed.

Once they arrived in Prague the flurry of activity started. People rushed into cars, heading to the hotel for a few hours to freshen up before the meetings started. During the meetings everyone who wasn't issued credentials were calling back to Washington to deal with problems there. Poor Leo.

"Dani?" President Bartlet called, signaling her to come over. Once at his side she realized what was going to take place.

"Mr. Prime Minister this is Danielle Lancer. She is the quote girl you asked about."

"Ah yes! Sit down Ms. Lancer. How familiar are you with Czech writers?"

Danielle sat down nervously. "Not very well sir. I know Oscar Wilde fairly well though." As if this fact was redeemable over the others.

"British if I am not mistaken."

"Irish actually sir. Is there anything…"

"Give me an example."

"There is no such thing as a moral or an immoral book. Books are well written, or badly written."

"You are against book banning?"

"Oscar Wilde also said '"The books that the world calls immoral are the books that show the world its own shame.' It was George Bernard Shaw that said this about book banning. 'All censorships exist to prevent anyone from challenging current conceptions and existing institutions. All progress is initiated by challenging current conceptions, and executed by supplanting existing institutions. Consequently the first condition of progress is the removal of censorship.'"

The Czech Prime Minister smiled, turning to the President. "She comes with her own opinions. I like her." Danielle blushed at the comment.

"You know, the world needs more people like you. You remind me of a group of people in a novel I once read. They all kept parts of books in their brain. Do you know what I am speaking of?"

"Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury Sir."

"Exactly. Another fine book. We should require every student in the world to read it."

Danielle and the Prime Minister went on to discuss the themes of Fahrenheit 451. Meanwhile Sam stood at the doorway, watching, smiling proudly. Oh yes, she could hold her own.

_Two Days Later_

"If anyone asks I'm going to be in my room." Danielle announced tiredly. It had been an exceptionally long day and she was more than ready to sleep. They were leaving tomorrow evening and she hadn't even seen anything other than their hotel, the Hotel Josef just off the main square, and the way to the conference center. Despite the fact they were so near the main square she hadn't gotten there. She had been so exhausted each night she hadn't wanted to do anything more than take a shower and drop dead in fatigue.

Sam caught her in the hallway. "Come with me." He whispered in her ear, leading her down the spiral staircase and through the door to the quiet street. "You want to see Prague? It's best to see it by night." Squeezing his hand she started to follow him.

"Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice. After I graduated from high school and I went with Lisa when she and I were engaged and she was working for Vanity Fair."

"So where are we going?" Sam just shook his head smiling. "I get to ask the questions tonight. Tell me about your favorite, most influential teacher.

"His name was Mr. Gothia. He taught my seventh grade Humanities class. I owe so much to him." Danielle said, thinking back to that school year.

"Why?"

"I didn't always love words. But once a quarter we would have a big debate over a political topic. I always would find quotes to back me up. Then, probably much to his annoyance, I started to write them on my papers, current events summaries, questions, you know. He told me it was no use to use other peoples' words if I didn't have any of my own. He gave me a book to fill with quotes – on the condition I wrote more. I wrote more and began to memorize quotes. I think that's when I finally found my love affair with words. I owe my career in journalism to him."

"Did you always want to be a writer?"

"No. Until seventh grade I wanted to be a lawyer and a politician. But now I am happy doing this." They had reached the Old Town Square. The large astronomical clock was about to strike ten. There were few people around. It seemed Prague's older section was quieting down. "We'll take a tram from here after the clock spectacle is over."

"You planned this didn't you?" She asked as he punched two tickets on the tram they just boarded.

"I thought I said no questions." It wasn't a very long tram ride. No sooner had they got situated did Sam stand up. "We're here." Announcing he grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't leave his side.

"Where have you always wanted to go?" Sam asked, leading her to an arched opening with towers on either side.

"London. I was going to go study there for a semester."

"Have you ever been outside the United States before this week then?"

"Yes. I spent a month in Canada during undergrad. I rented a flat in Montreal and traveled around between lectures on international journalism." Danielle suddenly knew where they were as she walked on the start of the cobble-stoned Charles Bridge. "You took me…"

"Yes." Almost halfway across the bridge Sam told her to close her eyes. Obeying Danielle felt herself being turned. Sam's armed wrapped protectively around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Open." Danielle's mouth dropped at the sight. Across the river on a hill was Prague Castle, all lit up. She turned her head slightly only to meet Sam's kiss. "I love you Danielle."

Danielle seemed to stumble for words. "I…I…I love you too Samuel." She thought as they just rested in each other. "I can't believe I only have a month left."

"I don't want you to go back to California."

"I might not be going to California." Danielle almost cringed as she saw the look of hope in Sam's eyes. He looked purely delighted at the idea. She didn't want to tell him now. She didn't want to hurt him. "I didn't want to tell you…"

"What? Where? When? With whom?"

"I was recommended for the head of the political department in Denver. I have two weeks to decide if I will return to L.A. or go to Denver." Her voice sounded quiet. She felt terrible. "The Washington Post isn't hiring otherwise I would have applied there."

"That's not true Dani." Sam spoke harshly.

"Excuse me?"

"You work for the President of the United States and your other bosses are the Deputy Chief of Staff and the head of the West coast branch of the Associated Press. You have connections. You could have gotten a job anywhere you pleased. You're running away."

"Just because I don't want to use my connections doesn't mean I'm running away Samuel!"

"Think Dani. You hated growing up in Oxford Junction. You went to American only out of lenience for your parents who didn't want you to leave. For six years you've been as far away as you possibly can from the Capital and your hometown. But you're mind left a long time ago."

"Sam! That's not true." She stared down at the river, trying to calm herself. "I can't escape my past. I know that just as much as you can't escape the obligation you feel to people to one day run for President. I'm not running. This job in Denver…it's what I've always wanted."

"And what about me? Where does this leave us?"

"Sam…I have two weeks. I honestly don't know. A lot of things can happen in that time period, especially at the White House. And you didn't expect me to stay forever did you? You knew this…" She pointed between the two of them. "Would end didn't you?"

"I had hoped…that you would realize that your talents are far too great to waste on such a trivial assignment. I had hoped you would realize that I love you and would do anything. I had hoped that you were secretly listening when I defended you to Toby and said I would give up my job for you. I had hoped…" Sam lowered his head, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I had hoped that you would love me as much as I love you now. That you…you would stay for me."

**Author's Note: This was harder for me to write, the argument between Sam and Dani, for some reason. I thank everyone for their patience as I've dealt with the writing issues of this chapter.**

**Comments, suggestions, criticisms, helpful hints, all of those lovely jazzy things are appreciated!**

**Chapter 10 – These Meetings, Those Meetings**


	10. These Meetings, Those Feelings

Chapter 10 – These Meetings, Those Feelings

Chapter 10 – These Meetings, Those Feelings

"It's time." Josh said to Sam, closing the door behind him. "That you get that wounded puppy look off your face and do something. Organize meetings to discuss hiring her. Talk to Leo. Do something. I cannot stand seeing you like this. Would you like me to beat Dani up for you? Maybe it'll push some sense into her brain than to mess with the Senior Staff."

Sam's head jerked up surprised. "No you don't. I'll talk to Leo. But I should have…"

"Okay now **I'm** going to punch you. Talk to Leo." Sam nodded, getting up as he left Josh in his office.

"We have to hire her."

Leo finished writing the word in the crossword, completely unaffected by Sam's outburst. "Margaret! Can you call Secretary Hutchinson? I'll need to cancel that meeting today." He looked up, finally addressing the writer. "Who?"

"The Poet Laureate. No. Danielle."

"As what? What position do we have? I mean, everyone knew this day would come. She's become part of our group I suppose."

"Our family." Sam corrected.

"Our family. But I don't know what we can offer her."

"Head of the speechwriting team, Mandy's old job, Media Liaison, Press Temperature Taker."

"Press temperature taker?" Leo asked, clearly amused by Sam's rambling musings. "Take the Roosevelt Room, with Toby and C.J. and figure something out. I'll be popping in later."

"Thank you Leo."

"And Sam? From one person to another – try and keep your emotional attachments out of it."

Sam nodded, wondering what other work could be done instead of this meeting. The President wanted everyone to have discussions with different bureaucrats on the budget. It wasn't due until October but things took so much time it was surprising the West Wing staff hadn't started in January. But beside the budget many normal, typical things had to take place just to keep the government running smoothly. However, Sam managed to drag Toby and C.J. to the Roosevelt Room.

"Sam I'm in the middle of a long argument with the Environmental Protection Agency." Toby said, clicking a pen in annoyance.

"And I'm trying to find out what is going on in Bosnia." C.J. said, barely recognizing the flicker of fear in his eyes. Dani's brother was in Bosnia right now.

"We need to discuss hiring Dani." He pulled out four folders, handing one to everyone including himself. "Leo agrees."

"Sam what position is open? She's far too talented to be an assistant."

"I have a few suggestions but you all now have her file. I want to hear your opinions."

_Ellie_

_ I made it safely to Bosnia. But you already know that. I wish you could be here; see the pain and misery. And it's not just the adults either. The children are started for attention, affection and security. An almost permanent fear has penetrated their curious gazes. It would break your heart Ellie, as it breaks mine, to see five year olds with no spark. Conditions are…improving. But unfortunately we can only do so much. The U.N. tries but the hurt and conflict is deeper than money can fix._

_So I try my best. There's a former reporter who reminds me of you named Elisha. Now she teaches schoolchildren. She invited me to her classroom, asking I come prepared with hugs. At first they were hesitant. With obvious reasons. Uniforms normally mean trouble. But like a typical child they warmed up. Soon I had five or six little girls clinging to my legs. I've started collecting pens and go to the school to deliver them everyday. The children come running and it takes Elisha a good five minutes to get them back to their seats. They are so amazing. If Annie and I ever get married I want to adopt children from here._

_The poverty is shocking. Simple gifts like pens or paper are treasured. Do you think you could get a few White House memo pads? Give them to Mom if you can. She knows the secret of getting things to me quickly. I love and miss you so much. Your Brother Dani._

Danielle grinned, thinking of the children running to her brother, Daniel, and attacking him with hugs. It was a comical sight in her mind. She started a reply immediately, ignoring the stack of memos to be read.

_Dani – _

_ I'll see what I can do about the memo pads. I think things like that have to be cleared by Security. No joke. Bosnia sounds heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. I wish I could see it, experience it and write about it. _

_So I told you about Prague – at least the beginning. But something else happened. Samuel took me to the Charles' Bridge at…what was it? Sometime like eleven at night. It was gorgeous and he told me he loved me. Oh Dani it was this extremely scary moment for me! I cannot imagine how scary it was for Samuel. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I'm probably moving to Denver or back to L.A. by the middle of the month. _

_You know as well as I do that I didn't expect anything from this assignment. But I've found friends. And Samuel. I found an amazing guy who treats me like the princess Daddy always said I was. I've never felt more attached to a place in my life I think. I love him Dani. And while I know you probably don't want to hear about my crazy love life I feel I always can come to you. Honestly, I'm afraid that since I admitted I do love him, I am setting myself up for hurt. Because in about two weeks I am on a plane somewhere else. But don't worry too much about my girlish problems. I miss and love you too._

_Your "older" sister Ellie_

Danielle grabbed the top memo book to start reading when her cell phone went off. "Danielle Lancer."

"Honey it's Dad. Have you seen the news?"

"Yes Dad. The Dow is down twenty points; the Senate has just approved the Eastern European Trade Agreement with the morning vote…"

"Danielle…"

But she didn't hear. "I've got a meeting with a person from the Office of Management and Budget in an hour to discuss funding in the budget for college. Dad I work at the White House…"

"Danielle Andrea Lancer!"

"What?" She asked, exasperated. She had asked her family not call her during work hours.

"Look at the television screen." Danielle swiveled around, her eyes widening at the sight on CNN.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"We don't know. We think he's…"

"Daddy! He's my twin – my other half."

"Don't…" Her father sounded exhausted. "Just ask around. But don't worry. Dani is strong. And you have to keep the government running. I love you honey."

"I love you too Daddy." When Danielle hung up the phone her eyes were still glued to the screen. There had been a bombing in a school in Bosnia. A school near where her brother was stationed. But she would have to deal with it. She was needed here. In-between preparing for her meeting and reading memos Danielle asked around to anyone who knew anything about Bosnia. Apparently C.J. knew everything and she was in a meeting. So after reading and refreshing CNN five times she called her boss in L.A., who had only the bare minimums. Oh Merlin she needed more time. She never…It was time for the meeting.

"I think it's a conflict of interests to put her on the speechwriting team. Plus aren't **you** the head of that?" C.J. asked, closing her file.

"Yes. Toby?" Sam asked, glancing at his watch. They had been in there for two hours and really weren't any closer.

"I agree. So what does that leave?"

Leo entered the room quietly as Sam said, "Mandy's job."

"Media consultant to the White House and Senior Aide to the President?" C.J. asked, almost shocked.

"Yes C.J. The President has approved. If you, Toby and Sam hash out the details I will have her hired by the end of the night."

"Leo…isn't this a conflict of interest?" Toby asked.

"Sam are you sleeping with Dani?" Leo questioned, a smirk crossing his old face.

"No…but I don't see what…"

"Then no. It is not a conflict of interests Toby. Now does anybody have a cup of coffee?" Leo had always wanted to hire Dani. In fact, he had thought of hiring her before she had even written the article. Mandy's role was missed, giving people more work and less time. He had been looking for the right person and now he had her. Everyone loved her, some naturally more than others. Toby seemed to hate her but Leo knew he was just protecting Sam. Yet Sam was like the President in so many ways. He would stand in front of the bullets, not letting anyone protect him. If he were to go down he would go down alone. Maybe that's why the President and Sam were so close.

"Dani, come eat lunch with me?" Donna asked, holding up salads.

"Sure Donna. What's up?"

"Are you and Sam not talking?" Donna sat down in front of Danielle's desk, putting her own salad on the tabletop.

"Excuse me?"

"Before Prague Sam was on Mount Kilimanjaro. Now he's in Death Valley. What happened?"

"He told me he loved me. I said I did too, but I had no intention of staying in D.C."

"Because of your childhood. It's a small world Dani." Donna responded to Danielle's shocked and confused face. "So you aren't speaking."

"Sort of."

"Damn I hate writers." Danielle nibbled on her salad, waiting for Donna to explain further. "You have to get every word right and when the response isn't what you wanted you freak. Sam, I'm betting, is trying to find the right words to apologize. And I'm sure you are too, so until your brain wraps around those perfect words you won't talk."

"Donna I'm moving to Denver."

"Maybe. But you have to understand Sam would give up his job for you."

"He can't!" Danielle stood up, outraged.

"Exactly Dani. Go and talk to him when he gets back." Donna left, giving Danielle much to think about until she was interrupted by yet another phone call.

"Ellie?" A tired voice asked.

"Dani?"

"Yes sis I'm fine. It was the school on the other side of the town. Elisha was visiting though. She's got a few broken bones, a concussion and some burns. We lost two of our guys in the fire though."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"When are you coming home? Mommy and Daddy are frantic"

"I'll be home at the end of the week."

Danielle concluded the phone call, thinking how much she missed spending time with her family. Jenna lived in D.C., her parents hadn't moved and Dani would be coming back to Bethesda, Maryland. She almost regretted taking the dream job in Denver. Doubt had definitely started to fill her mind.

_A Few Hours Later_

Twilight had fallen on Washington when everyone assembled in the Oval Office. Well, almost everyone, Sam had gone to get Danielle.

"Dani…what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her red eyes.

"I needed you today Samuel."

"What happened? Is your brother okay? Jenna? Your parents?"

"Dani is okay. But he lost two of his good friends. I was so worried. And you weren't there."

"I'm here now." He said, hugging her gently. "Come on. The President wants to see you." When they entered the Oval Office everyone was standing in a horseshoe grinning, which Sam joined. The President was in the middle, holding an official looking file.

"What's going on?"

"Danielle Andrea Lancer I am requesting your service to the United States of America and its people. I am hereby giving you the position of the Media Consultant and Senior Aide to myself. I affix my signature and seal so this fact may not be disputed." The President signed and stamped a piece of paper smiling. Danielle's eyes moved from the President, to Sam, to Toby, to C.J., to Josh to the piece of paper. "You just hired me?" She sounded dumbfounded.

"Yes." They all echoed.

"But I…you all hated me. Josh you called me a traitor."

"Dani I wonder if you know the ending of this quote by Margaret Mead; 'Never doubt the power of a small, committed group of people to change the world.'"

" 'Indeed it is the only thing that ever has.'"

"Welcome to the White House Danielle."

**Author's Note: This story is starting to wind down. I have at least one more chapter planned. I am also considering a sequel just focused on the relationship between Sam and Dani if anyone wants to put their hat in for that.**

**The quote is from Margaret Mead, a famous anthropologist.**

**Comments, suggestions and questions are always appreciated.**

**I do not own West Wing by the way. In case you were wondering.**

**Ann**


	11. All She's Learned

Chapter 11 – All She's Learned

Chapter 11 – All She's Learned

_ "There's no such thing as a typical day in the White House" Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman_

_ There are many critics of the Bartlet administration. Until recently I was one such person. However, my boss is a huge Bartlet fan. So after a five hour flight I landed in Washington. I expected this to be like any other assignment. I didn't know how much would change in between the time I entered the West Wing and when I planned on leaving three months later._

_ I grew up in Washington politics. I loved the policies but not the ideals or morals of politicians. I graduated from the University of California Berkeley (Go Bears!) for graduate school with two job offers. The Associated Press in Los Angeles with the L.A. Times or the Washington Post. I chose the AP. I was still involved in politics though. I wrote about it everyday. I soon knew everything about the inner workings of the government. Or so I thought. I was still an outsider in many ways. So when I wrote a harsh opinion piece on the Bartlet administration I thought I knew what I was talking about. The piece, much to my boss' displeasure, made its way to the New York Times. A week later I was in Washington._

_ After the first few hours in the West Wing I felt I was unwanted. In fact, Joshua Lyman called me a traitor to the party and the nation. To his defense, he didn't know I was listening, and when he did, he apologized profusely._

C.J. stopped reading, grinning as Josh blushed. "She wrote that?"

"Yes. But there is more. It's a nice, lengthy article."

"Don't you have a briefing? Isn't Dani being formally introduced to the press?" Josh asked, trying his best to avoid the subject.

"Yes, although she knows the press better than I do."

"Go! Out of my office C.J.!"

C.J. chuckled meeting Danielle in the hallway. "You ready?"

"No. The last person at this job was fired."

"You aren't Mandy. And you aren't Josh's ex-girlfriend."

They entered the press room together. C.J. went to her spot, Danielle to a place slightly to the left. "Good morning everyone. I'm sure everyone knows this after Dani's article. I would like for you all to give a hand to Danielle Lancer. She will be your new Media Consultant." Applause and camera flashes went off around the room. "C.J.?"

"Yes John?"

"May we question Dani?"

"Naturally." C.J. stepped away, giving the podium to Danielle.

"So Mandy's job huh? What do you plan to do to get fired?"

"Yes, my fellow press members I am taking Mandy's old job. But I am not Mandy. I am reporter by blood and heart. So I will try to balance you all and Senior Staff. And let me tell you it is going to be difficult. I am not strong enough to carry thirty grown people on my back."

Everyone laughed and C.J. almost beamed. She had learned **so** much, including how to dodge a question. There had been moment when she had questioned Danielle's ability but the times like that instantly restored her confidence. Her wit, sarcasm, writing talent, ideologies and political knowledge fit in wordlessly with the rest of the senior staff. She hadn't known anyone could fit in seamlessly with a group of people. Heck, half the time C.J. wondered how well she fit in with Sam, Toby and Josh.

_ I started out only as the memo girl. I did my investigating for the Los Angeles Times, sitting in on meetings and going about the days. People would give me memos to write or things to research. I was supposed to be the quiet field mouse. And until they realized I would be more useful helping with policy or speechwriting, I was. I went to sit in on a meeting over government funding for college. I wasn't suppose to voice my opinion, although I did, quoting statistics from the memo I had created. I think Toby Ziegler was furious at me by that point because I stole his thunder. Nobody steals Toby's thunder._

"She's right you know." Sam said, holding the article in his hands.

"What?" Toby asked, looking up from his own paper, annoyed.

"That nobody steals the thunder of Toby."

"I think I'm actually going to have to forgive her for that."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam was smirking as Toby grabbed the rubber ball to chuck at him.

"Go. You have work to do."

"No. I don't. I finished the brief for the meeting with the Bosnian Prime Minister. I came here to see if you had anything for me to do."

"Good god are we having a slow day?"

"I guess."

"We need something. Ginger! Bonnie! Please tell me we have something for Sam and me."

"You both have a meeting on the Hill at two but otherwise no." Ginger called back, making Sam cringe.

"Nothing?" A sly smile creeped up Toby's face and instantly Sam knew what he was thinking.

"Education, health care or making tax forms easier to read?"

"I'll take college education. You take primary and secondary."

"Meet in two hours?" Sam asked, almost giddily.

"Yes."

_The most public face in the White House Office is the press secretary, C.J. Cregg. I never knew until I tried briefing how hard a job that is. C.J. handles her job with poise, dignity and a respect for all the people who came before her. She knows the best out of anyone she serves at the pleasure of the President. Seeing her angry at a press member for disrespecting her job or the President is like watching a hurricane - swift and furious. The White House couldn't stand without C.J. And the White House could not do better._

"C.J..." Leo asked, watching as her eyes grew distant.

"Yes?"

"I need to brief you about the U.N. remember?"

"Oh...right. Hey did you read what she said about you?"

"No. Some of us actually have jobs C.J."

"Right." She hung her head for a second before looking up with her briefing face on.

_The person I have most harshly criticized is the White House Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry. Honestly that man must have six lives and twelve hands. I've never seen someone so dedicated to his party - or his country. After serving in Vietnam he could have said 'I'm done'. But he didn't. If C.J. is the spine, Leo is the foundation. He tries to manage time effectively but with a President that loves to talk sometimes it is difficult. I have the utmost respect for Leo. He is like a father, guiding us all._

_Now I saved two people for almost last. These two are the head of the communications area. They are the best writers I've ever met and I've met my fair share. They share a united dream of making the country better. And although they are extremely different – one sarcastic and pessimistic; the other bright eyed and as true of an optimist as one can get – they work extremely well together crafting the President's message for the world. They follow strict rules and follow even stricter standards they gave for themselves. One such rule is to never quote Communists – or apparently Republicans although later I found that was a joke. Sam and Toby, Toby and Sam. It's scary what gets accomplished when the two put their heart into something as they so often do._

_I suppose by now everyone is thinking I forgot about President Bartlet. But I didn't. President Bartlet to put it in no nicer terms, is a geek. A goodhearted geek I might add. He believes many – if not all – problems can be solved by knowledge and talking things out. He has a lot of useless and useful knowledge floating in his brain. Like he's memorized the Butterball hotline when his cooks have banned him from cooking turkey. Last time it exploded. At least, that's what I've heard. President Bartlet truly cares about the U.S. and world and especially his staff and family. Liz, Abbie, Ellie and Zoëy are his world. The six senior staff running closely behind._

_The White House Office is a family among a larger family – the Democrats. A family I am proud to be a part of for three months. I was told when I took this assignment some useful information from my brother. "If you walk ten thousand miles in someone else's shoes, not only will you have walked ten thousand miles and accomplished so much, but you will learn about them. You will know everything about the hardships and heartaches they have to endure. So walk those ten thousand miles. You'll never know where you'll end up." So now I have walked 10,000 miles in the shoes of the West Wing staff. And I'm wiser because of it. Hopefully you will be too from the portrays I took._

The door was open since Danielle was expecting Jenna to come and take some pictures for her home. So when the door closed as Danielle was loading the dishwasher she assumed it was her. "Jenna?"

"No such luck. It's Sam."

Danielle walked to the front room where a purple suitcase and Sam stood. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No. I'm good. I came here to thank you. For the article. It was really well-written and you made us sound like angels."

"I told the truth."

"No. You wrote through rose-colored glasses."

"Don't argue with me Samuel Seaborne."

"Alright then. Have you still not unpacked from Prague?" He asked, indicating the suitcase.

"Not exactly. I'm going back to L.A."

Instantly Sam's face changed to one of confusion, hurt and anger. "But you just accepted a job at the…You can't leave! Because you deserve happiness. And I've never seen you so happy since you accepted the job and…"

Danielle smirked, moving over to him. "I have to get my stuff out of storage, ship it here. I'll only be gone two days. I'll be back in the office by Monday."

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight. Thanks for the spewing there." Danielle said, referring to his earlier rant.

"No problem. And when you get back I have something to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Sam hugged her as she giggled, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I think you should move in."

"I'd drive you nuts."

"And my job doesn't?"

"To the White House."

"To the White House." Sam echoed. "And all it stands for – today and tomorrow. Shoes or no shoes. And to the ten-thousand miles we both walked in each other's shoes."

**Author's Note: Well here it is. The final chapter of 10,000 Miles in Your Shoes. I hope you all enjoyed the story. For the time being there will be no sequel, although I am working on a few one-shots involving Sam and the rest of the gang. **

**Questions, Comments, Final words are all appreciated.**

**A great hand to Christina who reviewed every chapter. I couldn't have done this without her suggestions and support.**

**Annieca**


End file.
